


Crescent

by lifescream



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Na Jaemin, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Heat Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Bae Joohyun | Irene, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Verse, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Jeno, Wholesome, minor markhyuck, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: A free spirited omega Jaemin hates the fact that his destiny is to be mated by an alpha. Being born in a prominent family means nothing if he is the only omega in the pack. Moreover, he has to be married to an alpha he never met.Jaemin only wants freedom and true love, not by power and instincts.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960828
Comments: 192
Kudos: 818





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“This is stupid” Jaemin declares as he crosses his legs while sitting on the velvet chaise lounge of their mansion. His brown orbs did not waver at the sight of his clearly displeased father. “Beyond stupid”

“And we’ve talked about this countless of times, young man.” The patriarch countered “You can only get your inheritance once you agree to the arrangement”

Despite living in Japan, Jaemin’s mother’s side of the family is Korean. And now that his estranged maternal grandfather had died, he left all of his inheritance to his only grandchild to which Jaemin wondered but was also pleased. However, it wouldn’t be as easy as Jaemin thinks.

Jaemin ran a hand through his brown locks, sighing in disbelief in the process. “Just because I’m the only omega born in this household doesn’t mean I have to agree to marry an alpha. If mother was still alive—“

“Did you really think your mother did not agree to this? We did this for your own good”

“My own good?” He asked; sarcasm obvious in the brunette’s tone “What about my freedom you’re robbing from me?”

“Consider yourself lucky, Jaemin. You’re born in a prominent household and had the best education. What freedom are you talking about? You’ve been spoiled to filth and let you spend as much as you want. You’ve had everything anyone could’ve wished for so what exactly do you want?” Mr. Na’s patience was growing thinner “Do you actually have any goal in life aside from constantly complaining? Be obedient at least for once”

Jaemin pursed his lips. His father’s words pierced right through where it hurt Jaemin the most— his ego.

“If you have nothing more to say then pack your bags” said Mr. Na as he stood up. The alpha’s figure stood mightily in front of Jaemin, “We’re leaving for Korea in three days. Don’t you dare pull a ridiculous stunt _again_.” His last sentence was a warning to his only son.

* * *

“Fuck” Jaemin sighed in frustration. He stared blankly at the ceiling and memories of his childhood flashes before him. Japan is his home. It’s where he spent his childhood with his late mother who gave him the warmest smile. But even her warm smile could not battle against the disease that slowly weakened her body. Jaemin could no longer hold back the tears he’d been trying to suppress. Moving to Korea would be the same as leaving behind memories of his precious mother.

He also remembers the time when his father broke the news to his sixteen year old self after his mother’s first death anniversary. He was to be married to an alpha. It was the most ridiculous thing Jaemin has ever heard. However, his laughter died down when he realizes his father was serious.

_“This is for your own good, Jaemin” says his father. Jaemin couldn’t count how many times his father had said those words._

_“Nothing good will come out of this” confronted the seventeen year old Jaemin after being reminded of his dreadful fate._

_“You’re mother was an omega” remarked the patriarch. “We were arranged to be married. If you think nothing good came out of my marriage with your mother, what do we call you then? Aren’t you just insulting yourself? Stop being so immature”_

Jaemin was eighteen when he met the Lee patriarch for the first time who visited their home. His “future in-law” introduced his father. Mr Lee was, as the brunette expected, more intimidating than his father. Despite aged, Jaemin would definitely agree that Mr Lee is very good looking. He doesn’t know if it’s the strong features or his omega instinct giving a mental warning but Jaemin was internally shaking.

“Jaemin, isn’t it?” Mr Lee started “Nice to finally meet you”

“H-hello” Jaemin tried to compose himself.

“Are you sure he’s your son?” Mr Lee turned to the other alpha “You were nowhere near as handsome when you were that age”

“Probably took after his mother” Mr Na shrugged at the other’s attempt to poke fun at him.

“Yeah, I can definitely see the resemblance” the alpha agreed. “Too bad my spawn took after me. Now my wife thinks he’ll grow up just like me. Not that it’s any problem but she makes it sound like that”

“She’s still the same as ever then”

From what Jaemin knew, their families have been acquainted since their early years. The matriarchs were high school friends when the Lee’s were engaged. Mr Na went to Korea to study and to settle the arranged marriage between him and Jaemin’s mother at the same time. He and Mr Lee met in college where the four went together and the rest is history. Only then when Jaemin’s mother gave birth to him they decided to go back to Japan.

“Jaemin, change into something formal. We’re having dinner with the Lee’s” his father intervened.

“Lee’s?”

“Yes. You’re meeting you’re fiancé tonight” explained the Na patriarch.

“Okay” Jaemin left the pair. As soon as he entered his room, it finally dawned on him.

He _will_ be married.

Jaemin panics.

And his best plan includes escaping from the mansion before his father finds out and bailing on the dinner. His young mind thought it was the only way they could cancel the engagement but Jaemin was wrong.

So wrong.

Jaemin is naturally mischievous but as soon as he sees the sight of his father the next day, it was the time the brunette remembered what fear was.

And that was the last time Jaemin pulled anything non-verbal against the Lee’s. Fortunately for him, they never met again for two years. Although he knows the fathers kept in contact. Unfortunately for him, the death of his maternal grandfather in Korea paved the way for the Na’s to meet the Lee’s again. Jaemin knows there’s no escaping this time and he sure know his father would never let anything happen again.

Jaemin laid on the bed of his new bedroom, still feeling sick from jet lag. After arriving in the home of his mother, the father and son pair busied themselves moving things here and there, organizing his grandfather’s wake, and mostly greeting people who were apparently acquaintances but strangers to Jaemin. He was mentally and physically exhausted.

This will be his new life from now on. Or whatever destiny bullshit labels it.

* * *

The Lee’s mansion was more traditional than Jaemin had expected, in contrast to their European mansion back in Japan. The wooden gate was massive— the door ornaments were adorned with golden dragons and the aged tiled roofing proved to any bystanders how old the Lee clan preserved their power. What’s inside the gate was even more breathtaking for the brunette.

It wasn’t a mansion, it was nearly palace.

He knew the Lee’s were a prominent clan in Korea but not _this_ prominent. Jaemin’s family were considered powerful but the Lee’s are on another league. The clan is basically full of pure bred alphas that Jaemin wonders if they are connected to the Royal Family.

The Lee’s were unquestionably powerful so Jaemin again ponders to one question that ran inside his head since he was sixteen years old: Why would a prominent alpha-filled clan marry their next generation one and only alpha heir to an omega?

Sure, their parents are friends and business partners but even Jaemin thinks that’s a shallow reason to marry their sons. Jaemin thinks the idea is so ridiculous he wonders it may just be a drunken arrangement they did back in their college days and just pulled through to entertain themselves.

Jaemin is not entertained by the idea.

The Na’s were led to a garden behind the courtyard structures by whom Jaemin assumed as the clan’s butler. There was a wooden pavilion that stood in the middle of two ponds. The scenery was much more beautiful as the calm waters reflected the setting sun, painting the surroundings gold. It was calming and less intimidating than what welcomed them before and Jaemin preferred the simplicity.

“Welcome” greeted the man far too familiar for Jaemin’s comfort. The guilt from two years ago still haunted the brunette boy making him unable to look at the alpha in front of him.

“Thank you for having us” replied the brunette’s father “Jaemin, pay your respects” it wasn’t a reminder but more of a warning.

With heavy heart and pounding chest, Jaemin finally lifted his head. He was surprised to see the smile painted across the man’s face “Hello again” he said almost like a whisper.

Jaemin felt chills again.

“Hello boys” greeted a blonde woman carrying a tray of what Jaemin assumed as food. She had tall, slender figure but what struck Jaemin the most was her golden eyes that almost glowed against the little bit of sunlight left. “Dinner’s ready” she placed the tray on the table at the centre of the pavilion. It was only then that Jaemin noticed that the table was already arranged.

“Long time no see” said Mr Na and the woman replied in the same manner. She turned her head towards Jaemin and the brunette would be lying if he didn’t shudder under her gaze.

She’s an alpha.

“Just like what my husband said, you really do resemble your mother” The woman smiled but like Mr Lee’s attempt, what Jaemin felt inside was nowhere near warm.

Jaemin forced a smile. He feels sick. He hated the feeling of being inferior under the presence of alphas. But what can he do? It was an uncontrollable, natural instinct. He hated that the beast inside of him can easily cower, he hated how unfair the world is, and he hated why, out of all, that he’s destined to be under the mercy of an alpha. Life had dictated his destiny the moment he was born.

But Jaemin regained his composure, he is much stronger than that. He may be an omega but it doesn’t mean he was weak. It was overwhelming but he had to injure it, at least tonight. However, cold sweat starts to form in Jaemin’s palms. He had never been exposed with so much presence of dominant alphas before. He doesn’t want to panic but thinking that this was only the beginning is dreading him.

Jaemin sat down as instructed. He tries to calm his pounding heart and whatever he did may have worked. His body slowly warms up and his nerves seem to calm down after whiffing a sweet smell. It was a mixture of roses and mint which Jaemin found relaxing. He was thankful they decided to eat in the garden rather than the main house or Jaemin would probably suffocate from the amount of alpha pheromones.

Jaemin was now completely warmed up, too warm for such an outdoor dinner.

“You’re late” Mr Lee spoke, startling Jaemin who was relaxing from the comfortable silence.

“Paper works at school increased I had to stay back for a bit” replied the man walking towards the group. Jaemin’s back was facing the said man but the brunette didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“This is our son, Jeno”

Jaemin refused to acknowledge the intruder’s presence. He kept quiet while his body started heating up, probably because of irritation and the realization that the marriage is actually serious and probably, no, definitely happening.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was spent with the parental reminiscing their old days and Jaemin’s father sending daggers from time to time at his son for refusing to greet the Lee heir. He doesn’t have to look at the person beside him to sense the irritation coming from the Na alpha.

“Why don’t we let the boys acquaint themselves while we elders get some tea?” started Mrs Na while the servants clear the table.

“Sounds good to me” Mr Na immediately answered, giving a triumphant smirk to his son.

_Fuck_. Jaemin cursed under his breath. It was exactly what his father wanted.

The three alphas walked away, leaving the two boys at the pavilion sitting across each other. It was already dark but the lights in the pavilion provided enough brightness and Jaemin finally gathered himself to get a good look at the boy in front of him. The boy in question has his father’s raven hair and sharp features. His hair slightly slicked back, some of the fringes falling just before his brown orbs. High nose bridge, long lashes, and sculpted jaw line. Much to Jaemin’s annoyance, the boy is admittedly attractive.

“Had enough gawking at me?” said the boy in front of him.

Jeno might be an alpha but their age difference is minimal. Jaemin doesn’t need to cower in front of him. He thanked the roses and mint to help him calm his nerves.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I didn’t agree to this and I still don’t”

“The feeling’s mutual” said the boy nonchalantly “and call me Jeno”

Jaemin crossed his arms “I don’t plan to associate myself with you in any way possible so there’s no need for the name”

“Let’s at least try to be civil, shall we?” Jeno gave a faint smile which Jaemin only found irritating.

“And let them think we're getting along?” Jaemin scoffed “I don't want to entertain their bizarre idea of getting us married, Lee Jeno”

Jeno leaned back on his seat, sensing the younger still had more to say.

“Why are you going along with this anyway?”

Jeno simply sighed "I have not decided on what to do so I just let them. It's purely business anyways"

_But of course_ , Jaemin was disgusted. He knew about their families’ partnership. It’s an easy business move to expand if they just unite two parties. But what irked Jaemin the most was being at disadvantage. Alphas have nothing to lose, it was a win-win for them but Jaemin? He feels used.

As if reading his mind, Jeno said “You will also have your inheritance, no?”

Jaemin simply raised his brow, wondering how in hell the ravenette knew this.

“Apart from inheritance, what else are you fighting for, Na?” Jeno said calmly, Jaemin found it hard to read the older boy’s expression “Do you have a goal in mind?”

Jaemin pursed his lips before standing up “That is none of your business. This conversation is over” he walked away, not bothering to spare a glance at the ravenette who casually said ‘See you’.

* * *

“Good morning, young master”

“Good morning” Jaemin greeted the servant back with enthusiasm. He had adjusted to his new home after several days. It wasn’t easy but he managed.

“Do you prefer the leather or the suede?”

Jaemin was in the middle of changing. Today will be his first day at attending university. He did not expect his father to have already settled the papers and legal works when they arrived in Korea. Jaemin will be in his second year in business school and transferring schools mid college is not an easy task. Transferring school and living in another country is even more difficult.

“Suede” Jaemin said as he clasps his thousand dollar Rolex. He quickly styled his brunette locks, sweeping them back for a cleaner look. He was dressed a white dress shirt that loosely fit his frame and blue jeans. Simple but probably cost more than any furniture in his bedroom.

“Your father also wants me to inform you that he just arrived in Tokyo and to tell you to take care” said the servant. After his maternal grandfather’s funeral, the Na patriarch had to go back to Japan to oversee their company. Jaemin was glad. He had a little bit of freedom at least.

He nodded, “Gotta go” he said before hurrying towards the doorway.

* * *

“I thought we’re going to school?” Jaemin raised an eyebrow. He was sitting at the backseat of the car but the driver did not fail to notice his passenger’s grimace from the rear view mirror. “Why are we at the Lee’s?”

“Master instructed me to drive you here, sir.” Explained the driver “He said the young master of the Lee’s will take you there to help you around”

Jaemin could only sigh in defeat. _Of course_ , his father wouldn’t just let him off the hook. His father had planned everything before even going back to Japan.

The driver opened and door and Jaemin only groaned in silence while he walks out. It was only morning and his father already pissed him even if he wasn’t around.

“Good morning, sir” The driver’s voice snapped Jaemin in his trance, locking eyes on a certain raven haired boy who nodded in response.

“You’re a nerd” Jaemin called in an intentional mocking voice. The ravenette had glasses on, which Jaemin immediately noticed. Even then, the ‘lame’ glasses as Jaemin wants to call it, never did anything to hide the effortlessly handsome features of the boy in front of him. Jeno was indeed handsome, but the boy doesn’t even bother to dress to impress. He wore a navy blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and Nike sneakers. Jeno was nowhere near flaunting if it wasn’t for his polished AMG S65 Cabriolet parked beside him.

“Good morning to you, too” Jeno said, morning voice still hoarse. “Hop in”

Jaemin’s eyes travelled back and forth from Jeno to the car “You’re driving?”

“I have a license, I have a car, and we both go to the same university so yes, I’m driving” Jeno answered as if the question wasn’t stupid enough and giving the brunette no room for argument.

The drive to the university didn’t take time but the atmosphere inside the car made the ride unbearably long. Jeno did make an effort to start a conversation from here and there but Jaemin continued to give him a cold shoulder saying, “I already told you I don’t plan on getting along with you. I’m only doing this because it’s my first time here and I don’t have a choice”

* * *

The university was indeed enormous. It was one of, if not, the most prestigious school in the country. It was a school for privileged kids; children of politicians, business tycoons, and millionaires. Jaemin was ecstatic.

Jeno lead Jaemin to several buildings, pointing to wherever and saying the buildings’ names that Jaemin didn’t even bother remembering. The ravenette patiently explained, even with the knowledge that Jaemin will be as unresponsive as ever.

The twosome finally arrived at what seems to be a lecture hall “This is you’re class” Jeno started “I’ll pick you up in a few hours” he said before leaving the brunette. As soon as Jaemin entered, there were casual stares here and there but he was lucky enough his class were mostly betas. He could feel several presence of alphas but he could handle the pheromones. The lecture hall was bigger than what he had in Japan and even then, Jaemin approves the tasteful interior of the hall. The brunette took confident strides, passing by numerous eyes but he couldn’t care less. He wanted people to know he stands on solid ground despite his gender.

After a few hours of lecture, Jaemin was quickly reminded he had to meet Jeno. He still dreads seeing the alpha but he has no choice. Either get lost or go through with the ravenette for a couple of hours. He will suffer but he knows he won’t be the only one, might as well drag the older boy along with it.

Speaking of the devil.

Jeno was right outside the hall, leaning against the glass windows. He must not have notice Jaemin presence yet being so preoccupied with his phone, the rim of his glasses held firmly by his high nose bridge. Jaemin notices how long and delicate the older boy’s fingers were as the latter carefully slides his thumb along the screen. He also notices how the boy has this unconscious habit of sticking his tongue slightly at the corner of his mouth. And Jaemin feels a tinge of heat within his body. He quickly shrugs the foreign feeling and walked towards the said boy.

Jeno finally notices the brunette’s presence but before he could utter a word, a third person spoke “Jeno” the stranger greeted.

“Hello” Jeno said, face painted with equal confusion as Jaemin’s.

“How are you, man?” the stranger said “It’s rare to see a senior in the second year’s floor”. He stole a glance at Jaemin, eyeing the brunette from head to toe.

Jaemin responded with his signature raised eyebrow. “Jeno” he spoke sternly. It was the first time he said the ravenette’s name which clearly took the latter by surprise, turning his attention to the younger boy. “I’m hungry” he said while locking eyes with Jeno.

Still taken aback, Jeno slowly turned his head to the stranger and muttered an “Excuse us” before leading Jaemin along the hall.

Before heading away, Jaemin gave the stranger a knowing smirk, as if implying no one gets in his way. Some people say being spoiled is bad. But if there’s one thing Jaemin learned from it, is that if it’s attention Jaemin wants, Jaemin will get it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of past rape/ sexual assault

* * *

“When you said you’ll introduce us to someone, I didn’t think it was the pretty boy from our class”

Jaemin stood quietly beside Jeno, clearly taken aback by the comment.

Jeno had led Jaemin in a café within the university premises. Jeno says the food is much more balanced and that there’s less people compared to the cafeteria. Jaemin would be lying if he isn’t a bit relieved of the older’s deed.

Arriving at the table, he sees two people whom Jeno greeted. One had light brown hair and a tan skin while the shorter one sports platinum blonde.

“Jaemin, these guys are from your Management class” introduced Jeno.

“Sorry about Hyuck, he’s just nosy” The shorter one said “I’m Renjun and you might’ve already guessed since we’re in the same class, I’m a beta” he held his hand out.

Jaemin shook it. He wouldn’t be a total ass to strangers.

“I’m Donghyuck, a fellow omega” The tan boy beamed. It took Jaemin by surprise that the other already knew about his gender.

“How—?” Jaemin quietly uttered.

“If you’re wondering” The boy, Renjun, started “we had a hunch when Jeno said he’ll introduce us to someone”

“I mean, think about it” Donghyuck said while signalling both Jaemin and Jeno to take a seat while Renjun orders food for them “Jeno is a senior while both of us are in our second years. He told us you’d be in our class which are basically betas and omegas and telling _us_ —“

Jaemin knows they were referring to their genders.

“You bet it’s not an alpha” Donghyuck continued.

Curious, Jaemin spoke “Then what gave away my gender?”

“Your beauty“ Donghyuck smiled, but not in any way that would creep Jaemin out. “You’re by far the prettiest person I’ve seen. Apart from me, of course” he said nonchalantly “You can’t be a beta with that face”

“So you’re saying betas can’t be pretty, too?” Renjun raised a brow at the person beside him.

“That came out of your own mouth, Huang” Donghyuck crossed his arms.

Jaemin continues to enjoy sight of the two bickering, wondering if it’s possible to actually be friends with them. The brunette also wonders why Jeno, a senior alpha, is associated with the second years beta and omega. He glances to his side and surprisingly, Jeno manages to catch his eyes.

Even behind the lame glasses, Jaemin thinks Jeno’s eyes look pretty.

As if reading Jaemin’s mind, Jeno started to explain “Renjun is my childhood friend and Donghyuck is my in-law”

_So the Lee’s associate themselves with non-alphas too?_ Jaemin thinks.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, sending glares towards the ravennette “ _Future_ in-law”

“Oh, cut that shit” Renjun intervened, breaking whatever Jaemin’s first impression of him was “it’s basically the same thing the way you’re always daydreaming about Mark marrying you”

“You little bitch”

“But isn’t Jeno overdoing this?” Renjun snickered next to Donghyuck while munching the lunch they had ordered “Too protective already”

“But it’s cute though” Donghyuck put down his fork and smiled at both Jeno and Jaemin “being taken care of”

Jaemin sensed that there is a meaning behind their words so he asks “What do you mean?”

“Did you really think it’s a coincidence that your classes have the least amount of alphas?” Donghyuck smirks while his eyes travelled from Jaemin to the quiet ravenette beside him “This is one of the top universities Jaemin, seventy percent of the students here are alphas”

Jaemin sees Jeno shifting his weight, fixing his glasses.

“What are you implying?”

“It doesn’t matter” Jeno spoke.

“It does!” Donghyuck exclaimed and pointed accusingly towards the ravenette “you’re abusing your power, Mr Department President Jeno Lee!”

* * *

Overtime, Jaemin became closer to Donghyuck and Renjun. Jeno casually joins whenever he’s free of his “presidential duties” but Jaemin assures the older boy he is nowhere near needed. He learns that Renjun is actually taking Paediatrics when Jaemin asked why the latter isn’t always around. The Chinese explained that it was Donghyuck’s idea for him to take Management classes and warning Jaemin that he will also be _dragged_ in a lot of mess just by being Donghyuck’s friend. Jaemin hopes it isn’t true but one look at Renjun’s desperate eyes whenever he’s with Donghyuck proves him wrong.

“Why are you being so cold to Jeno, anyways?” Donghyuck asks. It was one of those times Renjun couldn’t join. They sat at an empty bench near the field watching the Frisbee team play. “Did he do something to make you hate him?”

Jaemin took a deep breath. The way he’s been acting around the alpha, of course any one would notice especially those with close ties with him.

“I don’t really hate him” Jaemin admitted “I just hate the fact that my freedom as an individual was taken away from me out of an arrangement made by our parents.”

Being affiliated with the Lee clan, Donghyuck and Renjun already knew about their marriage. And Jaemin was more than glad that his new found friends didn’t pester him about it.

“I admit I may have vented my frustration on him but I’m just really upset. And every time I see his face I keep being reminded of that.”

“Okay, I get your point” Donghyuck nodded “but why do you still keep on giving him cold shoulder when you’re not directly mad at him?” the tanned omega turned his gaze towards his friend, eyeing the brunette closely “Jaemin, you may say I’m running my mouth here but I can see both in your eyes that you want to talk to each other. Sometimes I see you stealing glances or even wanting to reply to our conversations but you would just stop before saying anything. Both me and Renjun have seen it”

“You’re too observant” Jaemin bit his lip “But I’m not really ready for this. I did something to escape this arrangement before but it just backtracked. My dad will never let me off the hook this time. I just don’t like the idea that because I’m an omega I have to be mated to an alpha”

“Jaemin, you know why I want you and Jeno to be on good terms?” Donghyuck asks, his eyes now observing the setting sun.

“Because you’re Jeno’s friend?”

Donghyuck shook his head and smiled “Because you remind me of the old me”

Jaemin didn’t say a thing and let his friend continue.

“I was once like you, proud and having a large ego. I mean. I still am” He smiled at Jaemin “I didn’t like to be treated like I’m an inferior race. I wanted to be equal because I know I can. My parents aren’t as well off as you but we had a good family standing. But being an omega doesn’t help. I have power but at the same time I kept being reminded I am powerless. If only you could’ve seen my parent’s face when I was presented as an omega” Jaemin nodded, it was exactly how he is feeling.

“My parents did not want me to embarrass the family name. They wanted me to follow what they want and just like you, I tried to rebel” Donghyuck continued but Jaemin could feel his voice breaking “I did a lot, Jaemin” he bit his trembling lips “I did a lot of bad things”

Jaemin continued to listen in silence, there isn’t anything to say.

“I was wild back then” Donghyuck tried to smile but his body was already shaking “you know, drinking and stuff. I also did what every alpha thought of me— of every omega they see. I slept around with them and used my body.” He faced Jaemin, tears already streaming down his face.

Jaemin immediately wiped it off “Stop” he begged “that’s enough, Hyuck”

“I’m fine” Donghyuck shook his head “Whenever I slept with them I kept being reminded that this was my purpose and that I could wrap my fingers around those hungry beasts. I slept with them to gain more power. I kept imagining my parents’ faces if everybody knew that their prim and proper son was sleeping around with countless and faceless people. I was so angry at myself. I kept asking why I was born an omega, why did I have to suffer like this, that I wished I was better off gone. And everything I did came back to bite me”.

Donghyuck was now crying and Jaemin pulled him close, trying to whisper comforting words and to stop him from saying anymore.

“I was young and stupid. I went with bad people and they did things to me” Jaemin’s hold on Donghyuck became tighter “I was so scared. I didn’t know what I was doing or what they were doing to me. I couldn’t feel my body as they took turns”

Donghyuck’s breath hitched and Jaemin’s eyes were starting to swell. He cupped Donghyuck’s face and faced him directly “Hyuck, I’m so sorry”

“Silly, I’m really okay” Donghyuck simply smiled “When I woke up, I was at the hospital. My parents were right beside me, crying and apologizing. I was marked” Donghyuck led Jaemin’s fingers towards his nape. Jaemin felt lumps of skin from a bite scar “I didn’t know who it was. I thought I was going to get pregnant. I was told I wasn’t and couldn’t anymore. I took too many birth controls and it seemed to affect my fertility. I was really hopeless at that time”

“Hyuck” Jaemin held the tanned boy’s hand tightly.

“But you know what changed?” Donghyuck sniffled but his smile didn’t fade “I met him. My other half” he tightened his grip on Jaemin’s fingers “Mark was the doctor who treated me. An alpha who didn’t look at me with hungry eyes, who treated me like a person and not a slut.” He led Jaemin’s hand on hhis wet cheek “He made me feel like I’m a human”

When Donghyuck calmed down, Jaemin mustered up the courage to ask “Why did you tell me this?”

“I told you” The tanned omega replied “You reminded me of my old self, at least before I did all of it. I just didn’t want you to make the same mistakes as I did.” He turned to the brunette. The setting sun made his already golden skin more glowing and Jaemin thinks he’s beautiful “I wasn’t as fortunate but you’re very lucky to have Jeno now”

Jaemin furrowed his brows. _What has the alpha got to do with this?_

“Please don’t misunderstand” Donghyuck defended “I know you’re a strong omega, Jaem. I really do. But please don’t push Jeno away” his voice was almost pleading “He’s a genuine person and I know he cares about you”

Jaemin scoffed “We are literally forced to be together, Hyuck”

Donghyuck shook his head “Ask me anything about Jeno.” He beamed “It’s not like both of you will willingly say something about each other any time soon anyways. At least you get my perspective on him, maybe you two have a middle ground aside from being on each other’s nerves.”

Jaemin shrugged. At least Donghyuck is back on his sunny disposition again. What Donghyuck went through was a lot, considering it happened when he was still young. And for him to open his past to Jaemin means he trusts the brunette and that there’s an underlying meaning as why he did so.

“You’re still here?”

Both Jaemin and Donghyuck turned towards the source of voice. It was their missing member. Jaemin had the inclination of addressing his circle based on their behaviour ever since he met them. Donghyuck was the talkative one, Renjun was the ‘ _constantly missing_ ’ one based on his major, and Jeno— whose presence was unconsciously included, was the ‘ _walk-in_ ’ being two years above them.

“Sweetie, you look like you’ve just ascended from the grave” Donghyuck welcomed. “I was just telling Jaemin here to get along with our sweet boy Jeno”

“Oh?” Jaemin could sense interest in Renjun’s voice as the paediatrics student sat beside him, sandwiching the brunette between him and Donghyuck “About time”

“What do I even ask?” Jaemin raised a brow “Where he buys those lame clothes and lame glasses?”

Donghyuck and Renjun looked at each other before snickering “I mean—“

“Don’t” Jaemin interrupted “Admit it, he’s a nerd. I don’t get why Jeno won’t use contacts though, those lame glasses hides away his face. Or he could do Lasik, he has money for it”

“Um, Jeno actually has good eyesight, though” Renjun replied after calming down.

“Extremely good, nowhere near blindness” Donghyuck nodded in confirmation.

Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed “Then why does he keep wearing it?”

“How do I explain it” Renjun started “He doesn’t like attention”

Donghyuck agreed “Jeno is like the most superior specie here. He’s an extremely dominant alpha and everyone knows that. By hierarchy he’s a predator but when surrounded by power hungry beasts, his superior genes make him a prey”

“So he’s basically a trophy everyone wants”. Jaemin grimaced. He thought only omegas are prone to hungry eyes. In the said alpha’s case, it was a possibility.

Jaemin is not ignorant with the alpha’s charm. Jeno was quiet and collected. Jaemin also notices how others would whisper whenever he’s around the older boy. The said alpha was undeniably good looking if it weren’t for his lame choice of style.

“Not everyone but generally, yes” Renjun shrugged “You may think that alphas like Jeno like to, you know, be proud alphas. But Jeno is just Jeno”

“Don’t forget he also acts like a literal dog he is” Donghyuck added “It’s like seeing a Samoyed and a Doberman in one body. But the good boy dominates.”

“Calling your boyfriend’s cousin a dog makes him a dog too, Hyuck” Renjun intervened “Mark would be offended”

Jaemin kept quiet. Sure, Jeno treated him good. He was accommodating but they were awkward. Jaemin admits it was mostly on his side.

“I never really asked but” Jaemin pursed his lips “You’re affiliated with the Lee’s” he paused “isn’t it weird?”

“You mean like the ‘ _pure bred clan friends with betas and omegas_ ’?” Donghyuck asked, emphasizing on the question “That rumour is just ridiculous”

“The Lee’s aren’t all alphas” Renjun explained “We have plenty of betas more than you think”

“We?” Jaemin’s ears perked

Renjun smiled and nodded “I am Jeno’s childhood friend and I guess you could say we’re also cousins” he said “I live around the Lee compound that’s why we grew up together but since I’m from the branch family, I don’t really know if we’re cousins or distant relatives so we just say childhood friends”

“As for me, there’s no problem dating Mark” Donghyuck joined “the Lee’s are a lot kinder than you think, Jaem. Especially with omegas since—“

“It’s getting late. We should go” Renjun cleared his throat but it didn’t go unnoticed through Jaemin’s eyes how the beta glared at the tanned omega.

Renjun went ahead and Donghyuck gave Jaemin a regretful smile. Jaemin wanted to ask what that was but before he could say anything, Donghyuck asked “Jaemin, when was your first heat?”

Jaemin shifted his weight “ad… it…” he whispered.

“Pardon?” Donghyuck leaned closer so he could hear the brunette

“I never had it” Jaemin said a little loudly “yet”

Donghyuck pursed his lips “How old were you when you were presented?”

“Around twelve” Jaemin answered “but ever since I was born my family had a hunch I was an omega”

“This could be tricky, Jaem” Donghyuck faced the brunette “you’re already twenty”

“Is it really painful?” Jaemin had heard stories about first heats. The younger you are the better. Having heat at a mature age could lead to complications and risks.

“It depends” Donghyuck’s tone was grim “but you have to be really careful now”

“I will” Jaemin assured him.

“And” Donghyuck contemplated “you probably won’t like what I’m going to say next but this is truth. You’re lucky to have Jeno now. _Especially_ now.” His tone was full of worry “At least don’t shut him off. I think you’ll get along quite well”

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Jaemin grimaced at the ringing sound of his phone. He lazily reached for his phone, seeing an unknown caller I.D. Jaemin answered it regardless.

_‘Is this Na Jaemin?’_

Albeit first time hearing it through the phone, Jaemin knew exactly who the caller was. Remembering Donghyuck’s words to him, he exhaled “So this is the voice of Lee Jeno in the phone”

_‘Yes’_ the other line replied.

“Why did you call?” Jaemin sat up, back resting on the headboard.

_‘About your heat cycle’_

Jeno didn’t need to say anything for Jaemin to understand. Donghyuck must’ve told him. He doesn’t blame the tanned boy, it’s not like he kept it a secret “What about it?”

_‘Is it okay if we get you checked? I could bring a doctor to your house if you feel safer there’_

He guesses the doctor would be Mark. Donghyuck had told him Mark was the resident doctor of the Lee’s “Two alphas in the house of an omega?” Jaemin asked. He wanted to make fun of the older boy for a bit “that’s a red light right there Mr Lee”

_‘I could bring Donghyuck but Renjun is having a field day’_

Typical Renjun.

_‘And I already talked to your dad and he gave me the go’_ Jeno continued.

Of course his dad would say yes, he’ll agree to anything if it makes the two meet “If you already asked permission from my dad, it’s not like I still have freedom against it”.

_‘I only asked for permission to enter you house’_ the alpha clarified _‘We’ll be checking you, not your father so I still have to ask for your permission too, Jaemin’_

“And if I say no?”

_‘Of course we won’t do it. But if your father asks, don’t expect me to lie’_

Jaemin pouted, it’s not like Jeno could see it “Where’s the doctor-patient confidentiality?”

_‘That only applies when you agree to be the patient’_ Jaemin hears a light chuckle on the other end and he feels a heat inside of him.

_“_ 5 p.m. sharp. Don’t be late _”_

_‘Thank you’_ Jeno’s voice sounded good in phone too. Jaemin realizes he could have been a real ass at the alpha since he only notices how polite he is.

* * *

“You’re definitely late but that’s fine” the man in white coat said as he fills up Jaemin’s profile “a lot of omegas get their heats late too”

Mark looked nothing like Jaemin expected. He was slightly shorter than Jaemin and Jeno, had eyebrows shaped in a convex, and a lenient persona. Although he’s an alpha, he doesn’t have an intimidating aura as Jeno and his parents. Mark was smiley and laid-back unlike his imagination of him.

Jeno and Donghyuck sat quietly on the couch of his living room while Mark continues to examine Jaemin. He explains to Jaemin what he would do during his heat and when to take suppressants. Apparently, a number of his patients take suppressants carelessly they experience the side effects. As soon as they finish their sessions, Mark tells him to do a regular check up monthly for precautionary measures. Jaemin thinks it’s not a big deal but with Donghyuck’s insistence, he had to agree.

“We’ll head out now” Jeno tells Jaemin while Mark packs his things “Thank you” he says and smiles.

Jaemin wanted to say something but contemplates until he feels Donghyuck nudging his side. “Stay for dinner” he blurted out. His eyes widened, mirroring Jeno’s. Jaemin wanted to take his words back but it would be rude to both Mark and Donghyuck.

Mark and Jeno shared a look before the ravenette turned to him and smiled, eyes turning into crescents which Jaemin found endearing. _He does resemble a Samoyed_.

* * *

“Where are your servants?” Jeno asks after giving Jaemin the last plate. Mark and Donghyuck sat on the couch as soon as they cleared the table.

“It’s their day off today” Jaemin says nonchalantly.

The ravenette turned his face towards the brunette omega “You were the one who cooked?”

“Why?” Jaemin turned towards the alpha “Didn’t think I could?”

Jeno shook his head “It was delicious. Thank you”

“You’re not wearing glasses today” Jaemin cleared his throat, feeling suddenly hot. “You’re not really blind, are you?” Jaemin already knew the reason but he couldn’t help to ask why. _Is he having a real conversation with Jeno?_

Jeno chuckled, shaking his head before looking into Jaemin. “No”

_No._ his deep voice echoed though Jaemin’s ears and there it is again, the heat spreading across the omega’s body. He stares into Jeno’s eyes. _Pretty_. He tells himself. Jeno’s eyes were as brown as his father’s but there’s a tinge of gold specs, like stars against the brown orbs and Jaemin thinks it’s one of the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Are they?” Jeno asks, leaning closer to Jaemin. “You don’t find them strange?”

Jaemin had realized he had said his thoughts out loud, but there was no shame. Only a growing heat as he stares into the alpha’s orbs “It’s interesting. Is this why you wear glasses?”

“It’s a handful when there are lots of curious eyes” Jeno smiles and Jaemin thinks he gets charmer every second. Jaemin recalls his conversation with Donghyuck and Renjun before, about many wanting and desiring Jeno.

“Don’t you like it? A lot of people would want to be in your position”

Jeno simply shook his head and sighed “I wish they wouldn’t”

“Cocky prince, aren’t you?” Jaemin mocked but Jeno only gave him a faint smile before leaving. Truthfully, Jaemin thinks Jeno is still a mystery. He’s partially at fault for not acquainting himself with the alpha but can anyone blame him? His fate was sealed the moment he was born. He still doesn’t hope the marriage will work and being constantly hard-headed can be tiring but maybe, _just maybe_ , being friends with the alpha is not such a bad idea after all.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Fancy social parties are common within Jaemin’s circle. So it did not come as a surprise when he and Jeno were invited to represent their respective companies. Jaemin knows he’s a natural charmer, he doesn’t need to be reminded that whenever a potential business party would greet him. Jaemin sports a burgundy wool turtleneck with a matching navy blazer and trousers. He had his hair styled in a loose side part to emphasize his diamond earring on his newly pierced ear.

“Tough crowd?” Jeno asks, handing the brunette a glass of champagne.

Jaemin thinks Jeno looks exceptionally handsome in contrast to his _usual_ style. His raven hair was styled in a way that his fringe is curled inwards resembling a comma. The older boy wore a specifically tailored black three piece suit to fit every nook and cranny of his body that Jaemin finally notices the alpha’s good body proportions.

“Pheromones” Jaemin replies as he sips the champagne. Being within a social circle means high probability of alphas crowding and Jaemin grimaces at the mixture of scents enveloping the room. The heat he feels spreading through his body is incredibly uncomfortable, knowing he is still an _unmated_ omega.

“We’ve been here long enough” Jeno says, chugging his champagne in one go. Jaemin looks at the alpha swallowing the drink, seemingly awestricken at the sudden classless demeanour opposite to his gallant looks “Come”

Jaemin places his glass onto the table, following Jeno “Where to?”

Before Jeno could reply, a sharp stench alerted Jaemin and the brunette’s legs weakened. If it wasn’t for the alpha catching him by the waist on time, Jaemin would have fallen “What’s wrong?” said the ravenette.

“Alphas” Jaemin manages to whisper as he unconsciously clings to Jeno’s designer blazer “some dickheads are spreading their pheromones”. His head was blaring and he feels the immense heat spreading throughout his body. Jaemin felt a sense of security when Jeno pulls him close, the alpha pulling his head towards his chest to filter any scent the omega is smelling and Jaemin subconsciously nuzzles his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck.

“What’s going on?” Somebody from the crowd shouted.

Jeno tightened his grip on the omega while searching for the source of voice. He notices a crowd forming within one corner of the room, implying there is a fight going on. This would have explained Jaemin’s negative reaction to the angered alphas. “Let’s get you out of here” he says as pulls the brunette out of the party.

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” Jaemin says as he settles himself in Jeno’s car. He had finally calmed down as soon as they were out of the building, fresh air letting him breathe. However, the heat remained as soon as he sees the hand that still clutches his own to guide him towards the parking lot.

“Somewhere” Jeno says, turning his head towards the brunette “or I can take you home”

Jaemin shakes his head, not feeling the idea of going home yet. There was nothing at home and he needed to take a breath of fresh air.

Jaemin contemplates during the drive while Jeno gives him the usual silence. Jaemin thinks. It’s not about marriage at this point. He is of age and he will inherit his fortune eventually— he is bound to. He will be attending parties with so many alphas present. That is the society where Jaemin is born, but not where his gender fits.

He used to think he was safe in Japan, partying and going out with friends as a young teenage rich boy would because he never had his heat yet. But this time is different. Jaemin knows he’ll have his heat soon and he can’t afford to be careless now.

Jaemin’s thoughs were interrupted as soon as Jeno stops the car. He opens Jaemin’s door, offering a hand, and to his surprise, the younger boy accepted without any complaint. Jaemin shivers at the cold autumn wind, frosty air against his pale skin. The night sky seemed a lot brighter than ever and even without the presence of street lights, Jaemin could clearly see the sight that bore before him.

It looked like a garden with pond reminiscent to the ones at the Lee’s. But what struck Jaemin the most was the presence of cherry blossom trees pale against the moonlight.

“I thought you might like this place” Jeno says while putting a coat on Jaemin’s shoulders, noticing how the younger shivered.

“I do” Jaemin says as his eyes wandered “reminds me of home”

The alpha led him to a wooden bridge above what seems to be a koi pond. Colourful fish glistened in the cold, dark waters and Jaemin enjoys the sight of life in contrast to the withering tree leaves. Jeno sat on the bridge, his long legs dangling just a few centimetres above the water and Jaemin thinks he looks just like a young boy living in a man’s body. Nevertheless, the brunette joins him. Only then Jaemin notices they were on a hill and he could see the view of the houses beneath them as well as the ocean.

“Why did you bring me here?” Jaemin asks, arms placed on the handrails.

Jeno turns to the younger one, head resting gently against the handrails “I just thought you might be missing your home”

Jaemin looks at the older boy. A realization came to him that he has completely calmed down. He could smell the familiar scent of roses and mint more than the cherry blossoms and Jaemin thinks the combination of those two is probably the only scent that calms him down. It reminds him of nature, it smells sweet but not too sweet.

“How did you find this place?” the brunette says while he rests his head onto his arms. The two of them facing each other now. Jamein thinks if Donghyuck or Renjun sees them like this, they’d tease him non-stop for days knowing the personality of those hooligans.

Without averting his gaze at the brunette, Jeno replied “I used to go here when I was young”

Jaemin notices how Jeno’s eyes shift in colour, almost as if glowing. “It’s your secret place then”

The alpha only hummed in response and there was comfortable silence, only the ripples of water underneath them and the rustling of cold wind against the withering trees. “Look”

Jaemin’s eyes followed where the latter pointed. Down below the hill were cluster of houses and he focuses on a certain area. If he is not mistaken, it’s the Lee clan’s compound. He could see what he remembers as the garden and the pavilion where they dined for the first time.

“There’s a shortcut from the house to here” the ravenette continued “She— I come here whenever I want to unwind”

Jaemin didn’t miss when the older boy stuttered. However, he let it go. “Jeno”

The alpha turned his gaze towards the younger, but Jaemin sees something different.

“Why are you letting our parents do what they want?” he finally asks “And don’t give me the crap that it’s just business. We’ll be tied together, Jeno” he says firmly. “What do you get in return? You already have everything so why does marrying me, an _omega_ , create any difference?”

Jeno simply smiles “Our future is already decided ever since we were born, we don’t choose our genders or our families. We can’t even live the way we want to. But always remember, Jaemin. We are not just omega and alpha, you are you and I am me. If this marriage can at least give us freedom from our parents, it might not be so bad after all”

Jaemin continues to stare at the older. His eyes are alluring, almost sucking anyone in. People say eyes are the window to the soul but he couldn’t read Jeno, as if the older one doesn’t let him.

“You wanted freedom, don’t you?” The older asks.

“And I still do” There was no hesitation in Jaemin’s voice.

“If we marry, you will get your inheritance and I will give you the freedom you want.”

Jaemin lived with money and will continue to do so. But when the words come out of Jeno’s mouth, Jaemin feels a sting in his heart.

Jeno leaned closer and Jaemin’s breath hitches yet he doesn’t move. The alpha’s eyes are now glowing, reminiscent of his mother’s, but he doesn’t know the meaning of it. “If I promise to give you everything you want, why do you hesitate to marry me?” The alpha questioned.

“Don’t promise anything you can’t guarantee, Jeno”

“Then what do I have to do for you not to shut me off?” Jaemin could hear a tinge of desperation in the alpha’s tone “marriage or not, I do want to get along with you”. He unconsciously holds Jaemin’s hand firmly, surprising the younger one.

Jaemin doesn’t push him away. _I want us to get along too_

“I’ve been nothing but mean to you, why do you still want to be friends?”

“I know you’re not really mean.” When Jeno smiles, his eyes turn into crescents. Jeno looks even brighter than the moon in Jaemin’s eyes.

* * *

Donghyuck says that one of the most boring points of Jeno is his clean cut image. But apparently, according to Renjun, it never affected the alpha’s popularity. In fact, it’s the trait most parents want their ideal son-in-law to be and Jeno’s the embodiment of it. So when the alpha arrives wearing a white loose tank top that exposes his pale collarbones, unbuttoned black jean jacket, and gray ragged jeans, dishevelled hair and crooked glasses, Jaemin and other students present at the cafeteria can’t help but get awestricken at the sight.

“You’re a mess” mocked Renjun while Donghyuck fights his urge to laugh.

“What happened?” Jaemin asks as soon as Jeno sat beside him.

“Those two friends of yours decided to do something so I was ambushed at the parking lot” he replies, pointing at the two in front of him.

“Oh come on” Donghyuck laughs “it was just a silly poster!”

“What did you do?” it was now Jaemin’s turn to eye the two while watching Jeno buttoning his shirt up. Jaemin thinks the alpha looks good a _little_ dishevelled.

“We just made a poster for fun” Renjun replies “saying _‘First one to greet Jeno Lee will get to date him. You’ll see him by the parking lot at 8 a.m._ ”

“That’s just mean. And here I thought you were the normal one” Jaemin remarked

“Oh come on, we always used to prank each other. This is nothing” Renjun defended.

The brunette turns to Jeno “Here”

Jaemin fixes Jeno’s hair, parting it on the side. He then rolls up Jeno’s sleeves revealing his pale veined arms. Jaemin remembers Renjun saying Jeno probably hates being in the sun as much as he hates crowds. Lastly, Jaemin removes the alpha’s glasses, resulting to the alpha immediately grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“You won’t be needing this” Jaemin reassures “I’ll be with you for the whole day today anyways so relax. I don’t want to walk around the campus while my companion looks like a nerd”

Jaemin lies, Jeno already looks like a piece of art when he doesn’t wear his glasses. But maybe it was his pride that he just wants everyone to see how good Jeno looks when the older boy is _actually_ styled.

“Damn Jeno! You did great, Jaemin!” Donghyuck praised.

Jaemin smiles and bats his eyelashes a little too intentionally “What can I do, I’m just too good”

“Jaemin, does Jeno smell that good?” Donghyuck snickers “I notice you sniff him from time to time”

“He does” Jaemin says without a hint of shame “I like it. What perfume do you use?” he turns to the ravenette

“Probably one of those luxury brands you can’t pronounce the name of” Renjun says.

“I don’t wear perfume” Jeno replies “My nose is really sensitive to any scent and perfume makes me dizzy”

“What?” Jaemin exclaimed. He thought he had figured out it was Jeno's perfume that he has been smelling all these time “But I can even smell you from a distance”

Renjun raised a brow “I don’t”

“Me neither” Donghuck agrees “tell us, what does he smell like?”

“Roses with a hint of mint” Jaemin responded “It’s probably from your garden then”. He recalls smelling it the first time.

The alpha gave him a questioning look “But Jaemin, we don’t have roses or mints in the garden. Not even in the whole house”

* * *

“When did you two get close?”

It was one of the days Donghyuck visits Jaemin. Since Jaemin currently live alone, except for the servants, he offers to accompany the younger boy once in a while.

“I thought about it” Jaemin says, offering the tanned omega a seat beside him “And I’m honestly tired of being so hard headed. Jeno’s nice”

“But you’re right, I won’t lie to myself” Jaemin admits “I feel bad for always shutting him down but I really feel conflicted about our situation. Yes, what if we get along and do marry but what if we never come to love each other? What if I actually fall in love and it’s not him or he falls in love but not with me? We’d be in a loveless marriage, be mated with the person we don’t love, and live through it. I don’t want that and I don’t want that for him too.”

“But Jaemin, these are all _what if’s_ ” Donghyuck reasoned.

“I meant it though, when I said that nothing good comes out of arranged marriage between an alpha and an omega” Jaemin shakes his head “My parents did not love each other” he exhaled “They tried but they never did. They were friends and they got along yet their hearts never belonged to each other” he eyes Donghyuck but the latter only listened “They were close but kept their distance. They agreed to marry and have me but that was it. I had parents who equally love me but don’t love each other. I was thankful they stayed together however, I felt the emptiness. And I don’t want that to happen to us in the future, Hyuck.”

“Is this why you’re so against marriage?” Donghyuck asked “Why you won’t accept Jeno?”

“My father is strict with me but I know he loves me. He never looked down on my mother or me even after finding out his only child is an omega. He was genuine and protected us.” Jaemin explains. “What scares me is that Jeno is starting to remind me of him. That one day Jeno will be willing to sacrifice his freedom for the kindness and happiness of others”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

“Who are you trying to impress?” Donghyuck snickers as he sat on the boutique’s silver ottoman along with Renjun.

Jaemin rolls his eyes “I don’t need to impress anyone in order to go shopping.” He sighs “Now what do you think?” he checks himself on the mirror wall, fixing his newly dyed honey brown locks that took him hours in the salon.

Renjun clicks his tongue “We’ve been through five different stores and everything you’ve tried looked good on you. Why are you spending so much on these overpriced clothes?”

“Jun, it’s almost winter season. If you know a lot about fashion, which you clearly don’t, there’s this thing called ‘trend’” Donghyuck mocked which earned him a glare from the smaller one.

“Guys, stop it” Jaemin says, turning his heels towards his friends “it’s not a sin to shop when you have money to spend. Plus, it’s Thanksgiving in a few days”

“Oh I see!” Renjun intervened, smirking as he eyes Jaemin “The main house is going to have a Thanksgiving dinner and I guess your in-laws invited you over”

Jaemin glares “They’re not my in-laws”

“They’re not my in-laws” mocked Renjun in an overly high pitched tone.

“Little Huang, don’t forget I can easily square you up”

“Jun, don’t tease him” says Donghyuck “maybe our friend here just wants to get laid”

“Fucking dwarves” Jaemin cursed.

* * *

Confident as he may be, Jaemin’s legs still shiver around the presence of the Lee couple. The fact that his father won’t be coming to Korea any time soon, Jaemin feels a surge of chills knowing he’s the only omega in the group of dominant alphas.

As if reading the atmosphere, Jeno gently places his hand on top of Jaemin’s cold one and the omega slowly calms down. Jaemin is aware of the fact that he is warming up to the alpha little by little. He’s always seen the gentle and caring Jeno. _But there’s always two sides of the coin, right?_

Jeno has always been nothing but good. He was patient and respectful during Jaemin’s snubbing phase, helpful during sticky situations despite Jaemin’s tall-as-Himalayas pride, and always present whenever Jaemin needed a sense of support or protection.

Jeno is too ideal— the ideal son and the ideal mate.

And Jaemin is starting to contemplate. After all, it’s so easy to feel affection towards the alpha and Jaemin thinks that _maybe_ he can consider the marriage.

“You look amazing” Jeno mumbled but Jaemin heard it clearly. They were now at garden’s pavilion where they first met, basking under the twilight after having a good dinner.

“It’s probably the hair” Jaemin replies, knowing that hair colour and a little bit of makeup greatly affect appearances.

“My mom always complains I resemble my dad” Jeno smiles, picking up strands of his raven hair “What if I change my hair colour too, what do you think?”

“If you look bad, I’ll have to ignore you for the whole school year” Jaemin playfully teases.

“And if I look good?” Jeno furrows his brows, his slight pout makes Jaemin want to coo at the sight.

“I might kiss you” Jaemin carelessly blurts out. Once he realized his mistake, he tries to redeem himself “I’m so—“

“Will you?” the alpha cuts him off. His eyes are now glowing, gazing straight into Jaemin’s brown orbs.

Jaemin gets lost in his eyes once again, a familiar heat spreading all throughout his body. When Jeno leans closer, a familiar scent surrounds Jaemin as if asking him to succumb into it. Everything about the alpha has a feel of familiarity— a feel of home and Jaemin leans into his touch.

“Jeno!” Mr Lee’s voice from a distance awoke Jaemin from his trance and he feels the ravenette’s hand retract.

With regretful sigh, Jeno signals Jaemin to follow him back to the main house.

“It’s getting late” Mrs Lee said, eyeing Jaemin “dear, would you like to sleep over?”

Jaemin gulps. He knows Mrs Lee did not intend it, but it was his omega nature to still be intimidated “No, ma’am” he smiles “I’ll go home”

“I’ll take you home” Jeno says, placing an assuring arm around the curve of Jaemin’s back.

The ride home was filled with silence. It was a different awkwardness compared to when they first rode together. Jaemin bit his lips as his memory recalls the incident earlier, where he almost kissed the alpha who currently sits beside him. He was thankful Jeno’s eyes are on the road.

“Thank you” Jaemin says as soon as Jeno opens the door for him.

“Jaemin” Jeno holds the younger’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. He leans in and kisses Jaemin’s cheek “Good night”

Jaemin’s breath hitched and he is sure Jeno could see him blushing. He bites his lip once again, suppressing a forming smile and simply nods his head “Drive safely”

* * *

‘Jaemin, where are you?’

“On my way” Jaemin replies at Donghyuck who was on the other end of the line. He rubs his temples after hanging up, feeling a little feverish. He never thought their school would hold Christmas gala but apparently, he was wrong. And despite his sickly state, with Donghyuck and Renjun’s pestering, he decided to go.

“Took you long enough” welcomes Donghyuck with arms crossed

“Why are you so pissy?” scowled Jaemin. He doesn’t have time for Donghyuck’s antics when his head is throbbing painfully.

“He’s like that because Mark’s not replying to him” Renjun explains, turning to the tanned omega “you do know that L.A. has a different time zone, right?”

Jaemin remembers Jeno informing him that Mark will be in L.A. for a few months, participating in a new research for suppressants. Based on Donghyuck’s attitude, Mark should be in L.A. now.

“Oh, and Jaemin” Donghyuck hands him a black rectangular box the size of his palm “Mark told me to give you this”

Jaemin opens it and sees a syringe with two vials of liquid.

“He says inject it only when pills don’t work” Donghyuck continues “It’s a stronger suppressant than pills but the side effects are also strong so be careful”

Jaemin nods.

“Now that we’re done” Renjun smiles as soon as he spots a familiar figure walking towards them. He links his arms with the tanned omega and tells Jaemin “We’ll take our leave” and greeting the newcomer.

“Hey”

Jaemin turns around to the familiar voice. His eyed widened at the sight “You’re blonde”

* * *

“How do I look?” Jeno smiles teasingly as soon as he settles both of them to a bench on a nearby park. Jeno had noticed Jaemin’s discomfort and flushed face so he proposes they go out of the venue for a bit.

_Ethereal_. Jaemin wants to say.

Instead he smiles and leans in to smell the alpha, as if the latter’s scent takes away the throbbing pain Jaemin currently feels.

He feels Jeno once again gently caressing his cheek, his fingers tracing every curvature of Jaemin’s face. “Jaemin” he calls, voice filled with affection.

Jaemin gazes at the alpha’s golden eyes, lost in its beauty. It’s as if Jeno’s warm eyes contradict the cold, autumn moon.

Jaemin’s thoughts were now back at the time they were at the pavilion, Jeno’s voice echoing through his head.

_‘And if I look good?’ Jeno furrows his brows._

_‘I might kiss you’ Jaemin carelessly blurts out._

_‘Will you?’_

Jaemin leans in, his lips finally on Jeno’s own. He smiles when he feels the older boy leans in to reciprocate. Jaemin inhales the alpha’s scent, cupping his face while Jeno slowly snakes his hands around Jaemin’s waist. They stayed like that for a while before breaking the kiss.

Without letting go of the younger, Jeno leans in the crook of jaemin’s neck and inhaling his scent “Does that mean I look good?” he teased.

Jaemin chuckled, lightly hitting Jeno before circling his arms around the older boy’s neck “Yes. Insanely good I think you’re more popular than me now”

Jeno raises his head, giving Jaemin a light peck before kissing the omega fully on the lips. Jaemin runs his fingers on Jeno’s golden locks while he returns the kiss with equal passion. He parts his lips as soon as he feels Jeno move as if beckoning him not to stop. Jeno’s places open mouthed kisses to his jaw and his neck, whispering ‘God, you smell so good’. Jaemin smiles when he feels Jeno’s light kisses on his collar bone. Butterfly kisses then slowly turn into sucking.

“Stop” Jaemin laughs “you’re going to leave hickeys!” He hears the older boy groan but complied anyways.

“Are you fine with going back?” the alpha offers and Jaemin silently nods.

* * *

“Jeno, I’ve been looking for you”

Jaemin carefully eyes the man before remembering it was the same man who talked to Jeno during his first day at the university.

“The dean’s looking for you” said the stranger.

Jeno regretfully turns to Jaemin saying “I’ll be right back”

Jaemin nods in reassurance “I’ll look for Jun and Hyuck”

“I think I saw those two near the foyer. Why not come with me since I’ll be going there too?” offered the stranger.

* * *

“Where’s Jaemin?” Jeno furrowed his brows upon seeing two people instead of three.

“What do you mean where’s Jaemin?” Asked Donghyuck “Last time we saw him he was with you. Why are you not together?”

“I was told the dean was looking for me. Strangely, when I went there, he said he wasn’t.” Jeno explains “Jaemin told me he’ll go look for you”

“We were just here all this time” Renjun says.

It was then when both Donghyuck and Renjun notice the shift on Jeno’s worried expression as if something had just clicked. “Shit” the alpha muttered before leaving the duo in shock.

“Hyuck, tell me I’m not the only one who felt that?” Renjun asked his friend who immediately halted

Covering his nose, Donghyuck shook his head “This is bad. It’s too dangerous to be close to Jeno right now, Jun”

“It’s faint but is this…” he gave his friend a questioning look. Donghyuck regrettably nodded. Alpha’s and omega’s pheromones don’t have any significant effects on betas however it doesn’t mean they couldn’t sense it. If Renjun and other betas can still feel the heavy atmosphere from Jeno, who was already out of sight, then it’s much worse to Donghyuck and other omegas around.

“Jeno has never been this angry” says Renjun worriedly.

* * *

“So this is Jeno’s… bitch?”

“Regretfully so” The stranger, who took Jaemin, hissed. He touched his bruised cheek while sending Jaemin a deathly glare.

Jaemin, who was on his knees with arms tied, mocked “What? You think I won’t fight back?”

Jaemin briefly remembers being led to an empty hallway before being hit by the stranger. Despite being skinny, Jaemin could handle himself during one on one. Unfortunately, his current physical condition did not side with him today, he regretfully lost the fight.

Now in front of him are three people looking down on him as if mocking him. Jaemin hates this feeling and he couldn’t wait to punish them if he comes back alive. Thinking about the _if_ turns his blood cold.

Jaemin grimaces at the flash of light in fron of his face.

“What are you doing?” The person in front of him asked.

“Souvenir” his attacker replied “Imagine Lee Jeno’s reaction when he sees his precious omega like this?”

“What do you get from this?” Jaemin tries to calm down. It wouldn’t be long until Jeno realizes he’s gone “Money?”

“Nah” the third guy smirked “More than that. It would be so satisfying to see the Lee’s suffer once again”

_Once again?_ Jaemin’s head is throbbing.

The second guy grabbed a handful of Jaemin’s hair and took another photograph “It will be another downfall of the Lee’s when another omega in their family is taken”

_Another omega?_ Jaemin’s head is pushed on the floor “What are you talking about?” he scowled.

“What?” his attacker scoffed “they tried to cover it up but they never told you?”

“The first-born omega of the Lee clan kidnapped and murdered” the third guy replied nonchalantly “it was a big news, you know. The murder was pretty brutal. But I guess when you have a powerful family, you could buy the media. But all of us knew about it”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. _Did such a thing even happen?_

“Even your father” his attacker says “and your mate never told you about his omega sister”

Jaemin shivered. His father knew about it and his mother probably did too. _Is that why Donghyuck said the Lee’s are kind to omegas? Is that why Renjun gave him a wary glance? Is that why Jeno would stutter at the mention of his childhood?_

“Looks like they haven’t mated yet” the man that holds Jaemin licks his lip and passing the camera to the third guy.

“He’s emitting a scent” the third guy spoke “he’s in heat?”

Jaemin’s breath hitched. _Fuck, is that why I’m feverish?_

“This is good” the second man says, unbuttoning Jaemin’s shirt one by one “whatever happens, we can blame this omega’s heat”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_God, if there is even one, why is this happening?_

_Wasn’t he supposed to be with Jeno?_

_Maybe if he wasn’t so hard headed he wouldn’t be in this situation_

_Maybe if he had accepted Jeno much earlier he would be happy in his arms right now_

_Maybe if he paired with Jeno, being omega may not be too bad at all_

_If he is destined to be with an alpha, he only wishes for it to be Jeno_

Jaemin closed his eyes and continued to plead for something or someone he doesn’t believe in. He continues to hope, at least for somebody to hear his silent pleas. For the first time, Jaemin cried because of fear.

Jaemin breathes in. He'll fight no matter what happens next. He'd rather accept death than to be touched by anyone other than Jeno.

And touches never came.

“Jaemin” Jeno called with the same affection he did earlier.

Jaemin snaps his eyes open, wondering if he’s dreaming or seeing fragments of the alpha. But it didn’t matter. Even if Jeno was not real, he’d chose to remain thinking about Jeno than the reality that awaits him.

But this Jeno was reality. This Jeno whose golden eyes are not warm but fiery, whose golden locks are not perfect but dishevelled, and whose features are not clean cut but tainted with blood. This Jeno is not the gentle Jeno but the beast that awoke inside of him. This Jeno is not the kind and gentle sould Jaemin knew but the angry, vengeful, and dominant alpha Jeno.

Jaemin was scared. He looks around him and sees three beaten unconscious bodies on the ground.

“Jaemin, it’s me” he called again, voice almost breaking “it’s fine now”

_It’s Jeno’s scent._ He limps towards the alpha, falling into his arms in the process “Jeno, it’s you right?” he sniffs him, loving the way the alpha’s scent envelops him.

_I want it_

“Jaemin, we should go” Jeno heaved out “you’re in heat. I wouldn’t be able to control myself”. He drags Jaemin away— away from the venue, away from the people.

_I want Jeno._ Jaemin repeats his thoughts.

“Where are your suppressants?” Jeno was breathing heavily now, his pheromones mixing with Jaemin’s are clouding his mind.

It was too late. The younger one already taking the initiative to pull Jeno close, locking their lips and grinding their bodies together. Jaemin had completely succumbed to his heat.

“Jaemin, stop” Jeno protested but Jaemin’s pheromones are going haywire.

“Please” jaemin pleaded with every bit of sanity he has left “breed me, alpha”

And he hears Jeno’s voice repeatedly saying ‘I’m sorry’

* * *

Jaemin like’s Jeno’s voice. Whenever he calls him, talks to him, or laughs with him. His voice is deep and manly.

And now Jeno growls above him, entrapping Jaemin’s body with his muscular arms that Jaemin has never seen before. It sends shivers down Jaemin’s spine when the alpha spreads his legs open, his glowing eyes looking at Jaemin as if he is a masterpiece.

Jaemin craves for his touch, an urge inside of him that he want Jeno to penetrate him— to breed him. “Alpha” he cries, leading his fingers to where his wet, throbbing hole is. He opens it up for Jeno to see, itching to be filled “hurry”

Jaemin moans when he feels Jeno’s length enter him fully. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. Their pheromones continue to mix as if an addictive drug that both of them submitted to. Their bestial instincts lusted for each other— one wanted to breed and one wanted to be bred.

Jeno’s thrust becomes faster and more powerful at Jaemin’s every demand, the omega’s hole welcomed each and every length of Jeno. Jaemin continues to scream in pleasure at every orgasm. Jeno’s thrusts are deep, as if expanding Jaemin’s walls and aiming towards his womb.

_Give me more, I want more_. Jaemin screams in ecstasy.

Jeno kisses him deeply, tongue exploring every nook and cranny if Jaemin’s mouth. The alpha clenches his fingers around Jaemin's hips as he thrusts forcefully inside the younger. Jaemin begins to dig his nails on Jeno’s toned back, getting high from immense pleasure. His hole clamping tightly every time Jeno hits that sweet, sweet spot of his.

It wasn’t a loving and gentle love making. It was wild and animalistic.

There were no whispering of sweet nothings and gentle caressing. There were only growls and screams of pleasure and lust.

It was not sex between lovers but mating between beasts.

Jaemin screams for the last time when both of them reached their last climax, Jeno spurting inside for how many times Jaemin couldn’t recall. Finally calming down after reaching his high, Jaemin's lids felt heavy but he knows the familiar golden orbs that are currently looking at him. Not the fiery, angry ones but the warm and gentle ones he's long known.

Jaemin finally closes his eyes and the last thing he hears was “I’m sorry”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

When Jaemin awoke, he was welcomed by the unfamiliar white walls. He blinked a few times before realizing he was, in fact, in a hospital room. His arms had few bruises and his hand is connected to a tube.

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, “Dad?”

His father did not say anything but instead, moved closer to Jaemin, holding his hand. His father, for the first time since his mother died, looked like a wreck. The alpha’s eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Jaemin questioned, voice still hoarse “What am I doing here?”

Jaemin’s father tightly gripped his son’s hand “I came here as soon as I was called. You were…” he hesitated.

Jaemin’s eyes scanned around the room as if looking for answers. He couldn’t remember much but the bruises on him did remind him of that unfortunate night he was taken “How long have I been here?”

“Three days” the alpha answered. Jaemin had been unconscious for three days.

“Dad, how did I get here?” the young omega asked “Where’s Jeno?”

He had to ask. He had to know what happened after he passed out. He _needed_ to know.

The Na patriarch shook his head. His worried expression was now masked with the usual coldness upon the mention of the young alpha’s name. Before Jaemin could further press, as if on cue, the doctor had arrived.

“Hello” he greeted “I see you’re awake”.

“Doctor, when can I take him home?” his father asked.

“I’ll just recheck his vitals then we can check him out” the doctor replied before turning to Jaemin “but you need to stay at home for the rest of the week. You might experience the side effects of overdosing”

“Overdosing?” Jaemin furrowed his brows “Doctor, what happened?”

“Jaemin, you don’t need to stress about it. Let the doctor check you and we can go home” his father’s tone was back— the cold and demanding tone which Jaemin had grown into.

“This is my body and I have the right to know what happened to me” Jaemin retorted. He didn’t like his father treating him like a kid. He’s an adult and he knows his body better than anyone.

The doctor gave a long sigh but nevertheless, agreed to Jaemin. He is an adult and he has the right to know and Jaemin thanked him for that. “You were injected with a suppressant the amount greater than the required dosage. It’s not entirely harmful but you will experience side effects” the doctor explained “you were asleep for three days but other than your bruises and cuts, you’re fine.”

* * *

Jaemin closed his eyes as soon as he feels the comfort of his own bed. He tries to recall what happened, painful as it may be. He _needed_ answers. He was kidnapped, physically assaulted, and attempted to be raped. He didn’t mind the tears forming in his closed lid, he can cry because he was truly scared.

Then there’s Jeno.

He had known the gentle, kind, and charming Jeno. And one single night he had seen the angry, aggressive, and vengeful Jeno— the alpha he truly is. Jaemin’s heart ached. Even if how scary Jeno was, he can never truly hate him. In fact, he admits to himself that there’s a growing affection building inside of him.

Still, he _needed_ answers. And Jeno was the only one who can tell. Jeno was the only one who was with him on that night.

* * *

“Dad, let me go to the Lee’s”

His father sighed deeply, as if he predicted Jaemin to say those words anytime sooner “What for?”

“Since you refuse to give me answers, I’ll ask Jeno myself” Jaemin said, voice unwavering.

“No” the alpha’s voice was stern “you are not allowed to see him”

Jaemin’s mouth was agape “Why? Isn’t he my fiancé?”

“Jaemin” His father’s gaze bore into him “we are voiding your marriage”

“What?” Jaemin said loudly, almost screaming “didn’t _you_ push me into this marriage? And now you’re revoking it?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? I remember you keep complaining about not wanting to marry” the coldness in his tone made Jaemin want to cower, but the young omega stayed on his ground “We already talked about it and you will get your inheritance so you have nothing to worry about.”

If it was the Jaemin from before, hearing about inheritance would put him in cloud nine. But now, the mere mention of it disgusts him, his stomach churning. Inheritance can bury itself to the ground. “By we you mean you and Jeno’s parents” Jaemin mocked “I never really have a say in this, huh?”

“Jaemin, this is for your own good” his father reminded.

“My own good. Yeah, right” Jaemin scoffed “As if hearing those words from you all these years actually made my life happier”

* * *

And there Jaemin was, sitting in front of Jeno’s mother casually. Jaemin didn’t have time to feel fear or intimidation; he just wanted to see Jeno.

“Jaemin” the golden alpha spoke “does your father know you’re here?”

Jaemin shrugged, there’s no need for formalities “I only came for Jeno. I want to speak with him”

The alpha gave him a regretful sigh “I’m sorry but you can’t. You should go home”

“Why?” Jaemin’s tone was sharp. He doesn’t care if the alpha felt disrespected. Heck, he never felt respected from his own family member.

“Because he did something unforgivable to you” the Lee patriarch voiced out, his demeanour forever unchanging “and he will face the consequences. I already informed your father, someone will pick you up soon”

“Jaemin dear, please do understand” The female alpha reasoned “your father is only worried for your safety and—“

“For my own good?” Jaemin finished “That’s for me to decide. And what happened between me and Jeno is for us to settle” he remembers Jeno’s words,

_Our future is already decided ever since we were born, we don’t choose our genders or our families but if this marriage can at least give us freedom from our parents, it might not be so bad after all._

“We’re not kids anymore” he continued before walking off.

Jaemin had not reached the gates yet when he sees a familiar figure emerge.

“Jaemin?” the newcomer called out, shock was painted on his face. Jaemin’s brows contorted in a confused fashion “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Jaemin countered “shouldn’t you be in L.A., Mark?”

“I— uh” Mark stuttered, eyes everywhere but Jaemin “got a call from home”

Jaemin crossed his arms, eyebrow raised “Something about home more important than your research?”

The young omega feels a little bad picking on the alpha. He knew mark is kind, too kind if you ask Donghyuck. Kind enough to stutter when caught. And Jaemin knows Mark is hiding something. Why else would they call Mark, who was starting a breakthrough research, home?

“Is it about Jeno?” Jaemin asked straight to the point “what’s going on in here?”

“Jaemin, I’m sorry” Mark sighed in defeat “I’m not in the position to say anything”

* * *

“You never really learn” his father welcomed as soon as Jaemin entered their mansion “How many times do I have to engrave it to your hard head that you have to listen to me. You don’t even know how to respect”

“Respect is earned, _father_ ” Jaemin countered.

The alpha grits his teeth “What do you want just to stop you from going there? You already have your inheritance”

“Inheritance, bullshit” Jaemin growled “I want fucking answers. I’m not a puppet that you can just decide what to do with my life. I am my own! You can’t stop me from anything because this is my life and not yours. You call me spoiled and irresponsible brat but it’s you who made me that way. You keep telling me what to do to the point that I can’t even have freedom to decide what I want anymore!” Jaemin could feel his tears streaming down his face “And when I’ve finally found someone, you take me away from him”

“I did it to protect you”

“Protect me from what?” Jaemin’s voice grew louder “Jeno didn’t mark me, didn’t he? We’re beasts that are controlled with our animal instincts. We easily lose our rationality when nature calls. I admit that I did, too, completely. It scared me, how I could easily lose my rationality and succumb to my bestial nature.”

“ _You_ did not protect me, Jeno did.” Jaemin emphasized “ _You_ caged me all my life and Jeno had a chance to do that too, to pair me with him. But he didn’t. He could mark me that night but he didn’t. With little bit of sanity left in Jeno, he still protected me. All this time, Jeno showed me nothing but respect.”

_You are you and I am me._

He heaved, bitter smile planted on his face “He didn’t see me as an omega, he saw _me_ as Jaemin.”

* * *

“You called?”

Jaemin was back in school again. Christmas and New Year were long over and his father went back to Japan. But the alpha did not leave Jaemin unguarded, he was to be monitored, taken to and picked up from the university.

He had learned from Donghyuck that his three attackers were expelled and will be sent to court soon. The photographs they took of Jaemin and his hospital records are enough proof to send them to jail. The motive of the attack was, from what Jaemin had remembered, revenge against the Lee’s. Apparently, their families worked under the umbrella of the Lee family. The Lee’s found out their embezzlement scam and blacklisted their families. All of their assets and connections were stripped off from them. Jaemin also learned that Jeno received a suspension because of what he did.

Jaemin took a long breath. Going to another department is scary knowing seventy percent of the university’s population are alphas but he had to be strong. It was a risk he’s willing to take. There are more alphas than Jaemin could imagine, and their scents made Jaemin feel dizzy. It was pungent and all he wanted to do was run off, avoiding as many alphas as he could.

“Jun” he greeted the paediatrics student.

Renjun gave him a tight embrace. He missed this, he missed his friends. He felt REnjun tightening his grip and Jaemin knew exactly why. Renjun felt guilty. He was guilty that he couldn’t protect Jaemin when he was there. And Donghyuck felt the same too.

Jaemin simply smiled, assuring the beta that he was fine.

“Jun” he started. “You’re the only one I can ask”

Renjun nodded, knowing Jaemin is going to ask sooner or later. He had known Jaemin enough to know that he won’t back down once he sets his mind on something.

“Please tell me about Jeno’s sister”

* * *

“Joohyun noona was” Renjun paused, trying to recall the memories of his childhood “really kind. She’s kind of like our mom” he smiles “She’s eight years older than Jeno but she still plays with us— Jeno, me, Mark, and the other kids at the compound. She was really intelligent, beautiful and gentle. She could even pass as an alpha”

Jaemin could picture her. Based on how Renjun described her, there’s no doubt where Jeno got his personality.

“It was a shock for the family when she was born” Renjun continued “uncle and auntie are both dominant alphas so a possibility of birth is close to zero. For her to be born was already a miracle.”

Jaemin nodded. Among genders, omegas have the highest probability to conceive. For betas, most females do and men are rarely impregnated. For alphas, it’s almost impossible to ever conceive at all. So for two alphas to even have a child or two, it is considered a miracle.

“Imagine the elder’s faces when Joohyun was presented as an omega. Not only it was a miracle but an omega born out of two alphas? She was proclaimed as God’s gift. It was the happiest time of the clan. An omega heir means the clan will be bountiful. She was beautiful and strong. But she was also hard headed just like you” Renjun faced Jaemin as if a realization had struck him “actually, maybe the reason I easily warmed up to you because you remind me a lot about her”

Jaemin gave a regretful smile. _What would it be like to meet her? Will she get mad at Jaemin because he always teases Jeno’s choice of style? Will she nag at Jaemin for encouraging the alpha to dye his perfect raven hair? Does she coo with Jaemin at the sight of Jeno’s eye smile and pouty face?_

“How did…” Jaemin doesn’t want to say it but he also wants to know if Renjun lets him.

“I don’t remember much. I still lived in China for a fair amount of my childhood but I constantly visit here. It was around when Jeno was in elementary school and Joohyun was in high school by then.” Renjun explains “All I remember is that her and Jeno wasn’t picked up by the driver. There was a storm and the traffic was heavy. What I heard from the house was that Joohyun decided to pick Jeno up. There was a fair distance from her school to Jeno’s. She walked and I guess it was around then that she was kidnapped”

Jaemin sees Renjun’s lips trembling.

“It was during the time when omegas were kidnapped or sold. And with a high profile omega like her, everyone wanted her and they took the chance when she was alone, walking under the rain”

Jaemin’s heart ached. _Why are omegas treated this way? It wasn’t their choice to be born as omegas. Him, Donghyuck, and Joohyun. No matter how rich or powerful they are, they will always be omegas in the eyes of everyone._

“What happened to her was very brutal, if affected us so much but it was Jeno who took it the hardest. He was the closest to her than any of us. She was our greatest loss. That’s all I can tell you, Jaemin” Renjun summed up “If you really want to know further, Jeno’s the only one who can tell you.”

“They revoked our arranged marriage.” Jaemin wiped his tears with the back of his hand “Jun, you know something don’t you?” Jaemin pleaded “Why they won’t let me see Jeno. His father told me he will face consequences.”

Renjun pursed his lips, his head hung low “The house rules changed after what happened to Joohyun. Anyone— _anyone_ who disobeys it will face consequences in the isolation”

“Isolation?” Jaemin questioned “What do I have to do with the rules? And why is Mark back?”

The beta’s head shot up, his eyes widened “Mark is back?”

“Yes, I talked to him” Jaemin’s heart pounded. He doesn’t like this feeling “Why is Jeno in isolation?”

“After carelessly injecting you with the suppressant and taking you to the hospital” Renjun paused, steadying his breathing before looking Jaemin into the eyes “Jeno confessed that he raped you. He is in isolation being punished and if Mark is here, I don’t know how worse it is”

Jaemin’s blood ran cold.

* * *

“Jaemin, calm down” Donghyuck tried to reason while Renjun secures him on Donghyuck’s couch.

When Renjun told him about his hunch on Jeno’s condition, Jaemin experienced a panic attack and fainted. He called Donghyuck for help and the latter welcomed them to his apartment.

“Jaemin, don’t be rash” Renjun says “even if you go there, they won’t let you in”

“Jaem, Mark agreed to come here” The tanned omega said softly, sitting beside Jaemin while Renjun takes the other side.

“Jeno will be okay” Renjun tried to cheer him up.

Jaemin grimaced upon the arrival of the alpha doctor. He hadn’t noticed it before, probably out of frustration from before, but Mark smells odd— he stank.

“Do I smell bad?” Mark questioned, seeing Jaemin covering his nose when he arrived.

Renjun and Donghyuck gave Jaemin a questioning look before shaking their heads.

“Not just you” Jaemin huffed “all alphas apparently”

Mark sat across Jaemin, keeping a safe distance from the young omega “And when did this start?”

“After I got out of the hospital” he replied “but now it’s stronger”

“Okay” The doctor sighed, eyeing Renjun and Donghyuck “I know that’s not the reason why you called me over”

“Mark, be honest” Jaemin pleaded “what’s going on in the main house? Can I see Jeno?”

Mark shook his head “I’m sorry but you can’t”

“Why do you keep telling me that?” the omega was close to tears again “Can’t I at least know how he is?”

“You literally can’t” the doctor’s voice was regretful “he’s in a really bad condition. He won’t be allowed to see anyone but me”

Jaemin’s tears fell. Rambles such as _why’s, what did they do to him, and why are they so cruel_ were running on his mouth while Renjun and Donghyuck embraced him, telling him words to try to soothe him. But it was no avail. He is scared, worried, but most of all angry. Jeno took all the blame and let himself be punished.

* * *

“Jeno told me about a detail he left out in his confession.” Mark started when Jaemin calmed down “When he realized you were taken, he unknowingly released his pheromones out of emotional distress looking for you. Most alphas present would definitely get sick” he paused “even betas and omegas such as Renjun and Donghyuck”

“But I didn’t.” Jaemin intervened. He knew Jeno’s scent “In fact—“

“It was the opposite, right?” Mark finished “When dominant alphas release negative pheromones, it will also negatively affect any omegas nearby except his mate. While it affects other omegas negatively, his pheromones will trigger the opposite effect on his mate. Which means—”

Jaemin stayed silent, nervousness evident in his brown orbs

“There’s a possibility that he might have triggered your heat”

“What do you mean? We haven’t mated before that. How can that be possible?”

“Impossible as it may be” Mark hesitated, fiddling with his finger “that is why I also theorized it might have something to do with soul bond.”

“Impossible” Donghycuk remarked followed by Renjun “It’s a myth”

“You don’t need to actually ‘mate’ to form a bond. This is why soul bond is considered a myth, it’s so abstract and rare that there’s no scientific explanation for it. It’s just a matter of two people having deeper connection beyond their bestial instincts.” Mark clarified “That explains why his scent affects you differently, Jaemin. So when Jeno carelessly released his pheromones, he did not account you actually acknowledging him as your mate. Both of you already acknowledged each other before realizing it. This is why triggering your heat while being surrounded by alphas made him angrier at himself.”

“Is that why he took all the blame himself?” Jaemin questioned, his voice stern and clear.

“Yes.” Mark nodded “He exposed you to danger rather than protecting you”

“But even if that’s the case, I was also careless and stupid!” the omega reasoned

“Knowing Jeno—“

Jaemin stood up.

“Jaemin, don’t be rash” Renjun voiced “Mark said Jeno’s condition is bad”

“I’ll go home for now and think” Jaemin says before turning to Mark “please, Mark. Take good care of him.”

* * *

Jaemin thinks cold shower can cool his head for one bit, but it didn’t. He sighs as he wraps the towel on his waist. The bruises are gone, as if the evidence of that fateful night never happened. His body is back to its paleness.

He rummages through his clothes when he spots a certain black coat at the back of his closet. There was no mistaking it, it was Jeno’s. He remembers the young alpha wrapping the coat around his shoulders on that night under the cherry blossoms. It had Jeno’s scent and Jaemin could feel a tingling sensation inside of him.

Jaemin is not in heat but the mere scent of Jeno around him clouded his mind. He _misses_ Jeno, he _needs_ Jeno— his alpha.

Jaemin lays on his bed, coat in his hand while his other hand fiddles with the towel on his waist. He sniffs the coat, imagining Jeno beside him. Looking at him with his golden eyes while Jaemin brushes the newly bleached hair of the alpha.

Jaemin imagines Jeno, caressing his fingers against Jaemin’s pale skin like a porcelain doll. Jeno smiles when Jaemin squirms under his touch, eyes turning into crescents. Jaemin bites his lips when Jeno trails soft kisses all over him. He imagines Jeno’s lips instead of his hands motioning up and down along his length. Jeno’s voice is echoing in his ears, whispering sweet nothings as Jaemin reaches his high.

Jaemin spreads his legs wider, imagining Jeno dominating above him. His hole is already wet and twitching, as if expecting to be filled. With careful motion, he prods his slick hole.

“Jeno” Jaemin whimpers. He works his hand faster in his shaft while he inserts a finger inside of him. It didn’t hurt, omegas self lubricate themselves— Jaemin knew that much. It lacked. Jaemin needs something bigger, longer, and thicker. He needed something only Jeno could give him.

Jeno’s scent was fully enveloping him. “Jeno” he moaned as soon as his finger hit his prostate. It triggered his orgasm, spurting white liquid against the black coat scrunched and messy on him. Jaemin heaved heavily before sleep finally enveloped him.

* * *

It’s almost spring yet February wind still feels cold against Jaemin’s skin. The familiar cherry blossoms are now starting to bloom, revealing the red hue hidden within the white petals. _How long has it been? Three months since he first came here with Jeno, one month since he visited to pay respects to Joohyun, and two weeks since he had the determination to come here every day._

Every day he waited, as if Jeno would come here. He imagined many scenarios where he and Jeno would meet, what would they say to each other. Would they go from friendly _Hi’s_ to angry _Why’s_?

Jaemin breathed in and sighed, he smiles at the familiarity “I know you’re there”

There was no answer but Jaemin could feel him, _smell_ him.

“You shouldn’t tell people about you secret place, you know” Jaemin continues to speak, his body warming up.

“You shouldn’t be here” Jeno finally spoke.

“Why?” Jaemin asked. His voice was not angry but pleading for answers. “Don’t tell me I’m a stranger now” he was about to turn when Jeno spoke.

“Please don’t” the alpha begged “don’t turn around, Jaemin.”

It had been so long since Jaemin heard Jeno say his name. He wanted it to last forever, for Jeno to stay with him. And this was his only chance. If he let this slip, he has a feeling that he will no longer see Jeno again so he risked it. He turns around to face the alpha.

Jaemin stood still, in shock. No longer was the perfect Jeno in front of him. His face was full of cuts and bruises worse than what Jaemin had. _What about the rest of his body then?_ Jaemin trembled at the thought. Jeno’s eyes were no longer bright and golden, it was as dark as the deep waters in the pond.

“Jeno—”

“Jaemin, please” Jeno’s voice was hoarse “you’re free now”

Jaemin wanted nothing but freedom, who would have thought freedom would hurt this much.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short because I cut it. That means next chapter will be soon ;) Advanced Happy Birthday to our puppy prince Jeno

* * *

“What are you talking about?” Jaemin says with trembling voice, suppressing the tears forming in his eyes. He steps closer to the older boy, but the latter took a step back “What did they do to you?”

“Jaemin, please” Jeno breathes out when the younger refused to stay still “your father will give you your inheritance—“

“Stop that!” Jaemin exclaims, finally catching the blonde by the arms. Jeno yelps from the pain but guilty as he may be, Jaemin kept a firm hold “This isn’t about the inheritance. I don’t care about anything anymore but I’m genuinely worried for you. Don’t push me away” Jaemin finally let his tears fall.

“I did something unforgivable to you and I’m terribly sorry for that. You don’t have to forgive me but I can’t live with the fact that I hurt the most precious person to me” Jeno pleads, trying to release himself from Jaemin.

“There’s nothing to forgive. And if you’re blaming yourself then I’m also at fault!” Jaemin cries out, gathering every bit of strength “Jeno, don’t do this please”

Jeno shook his head and looked straight into Jaemin’s eyes. Gone was the Jeno he grew to love. This was a different, soulless Jeno that stood before him “I want you to be free, Jaemin. Live happily even if it’s not with me”

Jaemin quietly grips at the velvet box inside his coat pocket. It seems he wouldn’t be able to give it to Jeno anymore.

* * *

It’s been a week since then. Donghyuck and Renjun both give him worried looks but didn’t pry and only told him to eat properly. Jaemin knows he lost a bit of weight, but it isn’t that bad as they make it seem. He smiles at his friends, internally thanking them for being there. However, things _did_ change.

Jeno finally came to school but never went together for lunch with them. It’s either he’s with his senior friends or the school committee. It was as if he and Jeno never met, like strangers who have nothing to do with each other.

Jaemin’s heart aches whenever he sees the blonde avert his gaze whenever they lock eyes. Jaemin longs to talk to him, to hear his voice once again. He kept those unread messages even though he knew Jeno wouldn’t reply. The little faith inside of him that Jeno feels the same is fading away. Gone was the confident and hard-headed omega he is.

Jeno changed and Jaemin did, too.

* * *

“Jaemin, can I talk to you?” the beta grabs a hold of him before Jaemin exits their lecture hall. The smaller boy led him into an empty hallway before collecting himself.

“What is it?” Jaemin asked uninterestingly “I still have a lecture in a few minutes” he says, looking at the wristwatch that now hung loosely on his wrist.

Renjun gave a long sigh before looking straight into Jaemi’s hollowed eyes “I— the clan was informed that Jeno will move to America after graduation”

There’s a twitch in Jaemin’s eyes upon hearing that name for a long time. He bit his lip before saying “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I just thought—“

“What do you expect me to do?” Jaemin intervened in a broken voice “He won’t even look at me in the eyes”

“Jaemin, don’t expect me to say nothing while I can clearly see you suffering” Renjun snaps “you both are”

“What makes you say that?” Jaemin scoffs “I’m as good as a stranger to him”

“Because both of you are not the same anymore! He locks himself in his room and refuses to eat. Even uncle and auntie are beginning to worry about him”

“Renjun, he pushed me away!” Jaemin scowled, unable to keep his cold façade anymore “Whenever people decide for my own good, why I’m the one who gets hurt? And the only time I’ve ever wanted something, I’m pushed away! What do you expect me to do?”

Renjun pulled the omega in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I don’t know” he quietly croaks out as he rubs the back to Jaemin gently “all I know is that you’re hurting because you love each other”

“Jun, it hurts” Jaemin mumbles as he clutches Renjun’s sweater “why does it hurt so much?”

“When you’re mate hurts, you hurt too” Renjun explains in a quiet voice.

Jaemin shakes his head “We aren’t paired”

“Remember what Mark said?” the beta questions, lifting Jaemin’s head “soul bond is so abstract that’s it’s complicated. But you can’t deny the connection of two people who formed a bond. Your hearts and bodies are connected. What you feel, he feels. If you’re happy, he’s happy. If you’re sad, then so is he. All of us can attest to it. So make this work, Jaemin.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jaemin finally questions “you’re part of the clan too”

“Because I don’t want my precious friends sad. Donghyuck and I can’t stand to see you suffer. Even Mark, too” Renjun smiles when he sees new hope from Jaemin’s eyes “We all want you to be happy. We want the old Jaemin and Jeno who like to tease and fool around. We want the old Jaemin who would complain at how Jeno dresses up, we want the old Jeno who would smile at your unfunny jokes, and most of all, we miss how you two look at each other like you’re each other’s own happiness. We miss the real you.”

* * *

Jaemin finds himself two days later on Donghyuck’s couch, stopping new tears from forming. Jaemin found a new courage to face the Lee’s and to his dismay, no one was around. He was told that the main family is in America preparing for the move and that all of Jeno’s belongings have been moved out.

Donghyuck hands him another glass of water when the door is forcefully opened, revealing an out of breath beta “I heard everything”

“I already know” Jaemin breathes out while taking a sip of the cold water “Jeno’s gone”

“No” Renjun immediately says before kneeling in front of Jaemin “Only uncle and auntie went to America, Jeno’s still here. They’re waiting for him to graduate, it’s just that he moved out of the main house.”

Jaemin kept his silence, processing every word that came from the beta’s mouth. _He’s still here._

“Do you have his address?” Donghyuck chimes, sitting beside Jaemin with a hopeful look.

Renjun shakes his head before releasing a regretful sigh “I don’t and I doubt even Mark does. Only the main family knows where he currently lives” he gives Jaemin a final look before holding his hand “But I promise, I will.”

_He’s still here and I can talk to him at school._

* * *

Two weeks go by and he finally gets a hold of Jeno. With a little bit of persuasion and connection, he has the alpha alone. There were a couple of curious stares but soon dissipated, leaving both of them in an empty lecture hall.

Jaemin admits his own appearance change. He didn’t care what clothes he wore or how unkempt he is now. And Jeno was no different. Jeno lost a lot of weight compared to when he last saw him up close. In fact, Jaemin couldn’t even remember it properly by how dark it is and how many bruises and cuts there were. His black roots are starting to grow and his bleached blonde hair fall carelessly on Jeno’s lashes. He no longer wore his glasses and his eyes as are dark as it has ever been. Jeno’s eyes no longer shift in colors that Jaemin used to marvel at. But despite their situation right now, Jaemin still finds Jeno handsome.

_This is it._

Jaemin took a deep breath before locking eyes with the alpha “I don’t think I’m even considered as a stranger anymore. We’re at the point that you’re actually willing to disappear from my life, like you never existed at all. Is that what you want?”

Jeno didn’t ask why he knew it. He didn’t need to. “Yes, because nothing good came ever since we met. You suffered enough.”

“Now you sound like my dad” Jaemin countered “who are you to judge how I feel?”

“I know I have no right to” Jeno replied coldly “But I can’t turn back the time, Jaemin. I can’t undo what I’ve done”

“Did you regret meeting me? Hated that you have to put up with such a brat like me? Hated that you always have to take care of me?” Jaemin starts to feel the heat inside of him again “Hated the time when we kissed and shared each other’s warmth?”

“No” Jeno says firmly, taking Jaemin by surprise “But I’ve never made you happy and I’m the worst thing that ever happened to you. Even now you’re crying because of me”

“Why do you push me away, Jeno?” Jaemin’s head is starting to hurt. He’d been crying for countless days and night, couldn’t eat the food he loved to eat, and couldn’t even care less how he looks in front of Jeno.

“Because I want you to be happy and love freely”

“Do you think I would be happy if I take another alpha other than you? Pair myself with someone other than you?” Jaemin doesn’t miss the shift in Jeno’s face “Is that your definition of my happiness?”

But Jeno simply sighs “I’ve already made up my mind”

Jaemin widens his eyes “What the hell?—“

“That’s enough” Renjun came in, but his eyes only focused on the alpha “is that your resolve, Jeno?”

“What are you doing here?” the alpha eyed the incomer

“I’m asked you a question, Jeno” Renjun did not falter.

Jeno’s lip twitched before answering the most painful thing Jaemin heard, “Yes”. The alpha continued “But it has nothing to do with you. This is between me and him”

“But it does” Renjun replies “because if you’re letting Jaemin go, I finally have a chance to pursue him”

Jaemin turns his head towards the beta. However, Renjun continues to look at Jeno “Jun, what—“

“What did you say?” Jeno growls and for the first time in a while, Jaemin finally sees the shift of colors in Jeno’s eyes.

“Jaemin suffered enough and since you’re letting him go, I don’t have to be considerate anymore” Renjun explains “even if I’m a beta, I’m still a legible mate”

“What are you saying, Huang?” Jaemin wants to ask the similar question but is interrupted by the sudden release of Jeno’s pheromones.

“You know your pheromones can’t affect me. And I think you’ve said what needed to be said so I’ll take Jaemin now” says the beta before dragging the puzzled Jaemin out of the room.

* * *

“Why did you do that? That was my last chance to talk to him!” Jaemin scowls, finally collecting himself.

Renjun halts their steps, finally arriving in an open clearing “I’m sorry but judging by your conversation, you won’t get into any understanding”

“You were listening?” Jaemin gasped, completely offended by his friend’s action “And why did you say that? Why did you say you will—“

“I’m sorry that’s the only thing Haechan and I could come up with!” Renjun cuts off “Jeno’s the smart one out of us but that’s not the point. The point is, we have a plan”

“But was it necessary to say that?” Jaemin questioned, still irritated “it’s more misunderstanding!”

“It was what we needed to rile Jeno up and get his attention to _you_.” The beta tries to explain “Didn’t you see him get angry?”

“He is” Jaemin knows what an angry Jeno looks like. He knew it too well to be scared enough for his friend’s well-being “and what if he does something to you? Why did you have to do that?”

“I’m probably going to get beaten but this is all on you now.” Renjun bit his lip, his eyes scanning the area “We have his attention and I’m pretty sure he’ll get a lot of thinking by now. Hopefully, he listens to you this time.”

“What do you mean this time?”

“I finally have his address. Collect yourself first then we’ll drive you there by tonight”

“Jun” Jaemin pulls the beta into a hug “I can’t thank you enough. I owe you a lot”

“It’s fine” Renjun taps the other’s back and releases himself “you can pay me back once you’ve made up with Jeno and persuade him not to beat me up”

* * *

“Do you think he’ll listen?” Jaemin asks, fiddling his fingers as he sat on the backseat of Donghyuck’s car that’s parked right in front of Jeno’s house.

“Let me ask you one thing” Donghyuck says, unbuckling his seatbelt to face the other omega properly “Do you want Jeno to mate and be paired with another omega?”

Jaemin felt a sting imagining the scenario of seeing Jeno with someone other than him. His eyes follow Renjun elbowing the tanned omega from the passenger’s seat before answering a firm “No”

“Then go get your man”

And there Jaemin was, standing in front of a grilled gate. Jaemin was taken aback, the house was a simple two-storey family house that screams nothing but simplicit— a small gate, a front lawn with a small garden, and the house itself that’s probably the size of the pavilion back at the Lee’s compound. Shaking his thoughts, Jaemin rings the doorbell. Hsees the familiar figure emerging, taking away his prior doubts.

Even with shock clearly painted in the alpha’s place, he still invites Jaemin in knowing any argument will lead into nothing. It seems that both of them learned it the hard way.

Once Jaemin is finally settled in on a khaki leather couch, Jeno takes a seat in front of him “Does Renjun know about this?”

Jaemin could feel the bitterness in the alpha’s tone but he shrugs it off “He’s the one who drove me here” there was no point hiding or lying. This is a _now or neve_ r situation.

“Oh” Jeno simply replies, putting the puzzle pieces together. Jeno is smart and intuitive. He could easily figure things out “now that you have me, what do you want?”

“Jeno, can you be selfish for once? Your selflessness is really annoying me” Jaemin finally snaps “You can’t decide what’s good for me or not, that’s for me to decide. You say you want my happiness but my happiness is you.” He leans closer to grab Jeno’s hands, almost kneeling “Don’t say you never made me happy, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me”

Jaemin knows Jeno is finally listening. His eyes can’t hide his emotions. That’s why Jaemin is attracted to them in the first place. Jeno has the usual cold façade but his eyes are the warmest.

“My heart and body want you and I know you’re the same. You’re blaming yourself for doing something that I consented to. I wouldn’t have let those alpha bastards touch me. I let you do it because I knew it was you.” Jaemin grips the alpha’s hand firmly.

“ _We_ have suffered enough. Let’s be happy _together_.”

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

“Why?” Jeno asks in a broken voice, gripping Jaemin’s hand that rests firmly above his “why are you doing so much for someone like me?”

Jaemin is now kneeling in front of the alpha “Because all my life, I’m used to things being handed to me but I never experienced real happiness. I learned that happiness should also be worked and you’re worth it. I know you are.” He reaches his hand towards Jeno’s face “I’m not the only one who suffered, you did too”

“I’m not as strong as you think I am. I am a coward” the alpha leans into his touch “But Jaemin, I’m not confident I can give you the love you want”

“I’m not strong, too. In fact, I don’t think I can take it if you still push me away” Jaemin admits “Love differs in each people. There is no standard for love. You don’t need to do something in order to show it to me. Why do you think I fell for you in the first place?”

“Do I really deserve you?” Jeno leans his forehead against the younger boy, finally letting his tears fall “I’ve done so much to hurt you, how can you forgive me?”

Jaemin shakes his head, pulling the older boy in an embrace “Let’s make this work, please”

He hears Jeno sniff before returning the act, tightening his arms around the omega “Forgive me, Jaemin. You’ve been so patient with me.” The alpha is trembling “I missed you so much”

“Don’t leave me again, Jeno” Jaemin pleads, kissing the alpha’s temple. He breathes in, smiling when he smells Jeno’s scent once again “that’s all I ever ask”

“I won’t” Jeno finally faces him, eyes full of familiarity that Jaemin once loved “It’s stupid of me to even think that I could”

“We’re already bound together. No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will always connect. We’ve learned that the hard way.” Jaemin knew that love isn’t always rainbows and fantasy. He grew up with parents who were unable to love each other and Jeno grew up being robbed off of the person he cared for the most.

“We hurt because we loved.” Jaemin leans in, finally tasting the lips he’s longed for.

* * *

“Does your dad know?” Jeno asks as he settles Jaemin on the couch after the younger boy freshened up.

Jaemin shakes his head “They think I’m at Hyuck’s”

“Jaemin” Jeno contemplates until he feels the omega’s reassuring hand “will you stay for the night? I want us to talk”

Jaemin nods, letting Jeno sit beside him while smiling “What do you want to talk about?”

The alpha sighs, closing his eyes “To be honest, I don’t know where to start”

“Then let me ask how you’ve been.” Jaemin asks, eyes scanning the room “Why don’t we start here?”

Jeno opens his eyes, looking at the omega’s brown orbs “This is our old house” he says as he intertwines his fingers with Jaemin “This is where I spent most of my childhood. Mom liked living a simple life”

Jaemin tilted his head, clearly puzzled “I thought you grew up in the main house?”

Jeno smiles and shakes his head “My uncle, dad’s older brother, was the previous successor. But he was a free spirit and didn’t want the position. My dad and uncle were polar opposites. Uncle liked to travel and go on adventures, disliked handling business and politics while dad preferred those. Uncle remained unmarried while my dad already had me and my sister so it was no problem to hand the succession to him.”

“Where’s your uncle now?”

“Probably somewhere across the world” Jeno shrugs “my family used to joke around that my sister, Joohyun, took after him— that the older ones are the adventurous ones while the youngest are the serious bunch. My sister liked to take me to places and would let me skip tutor sessions a lot”

Jaemin rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder while the latter wraps an arm around the omega. “I heard you’re really attached to your sister.” 

“I am” the alpha replies, tightening his hold on Jaemin “she practically raised me since our parents are always away”

“I’m sorry about what happened to her” Jaemin says “I— I didn’t mean to pry”

“My sister’s heat was unstable, that was one of the driving factors why my dad moved us in the main house. At least she’d be monitored properly” Jeno explains “We couldn’t find a proper suppressant for her and her heats were too much to bear that we had to put her in isolation. After all, most of our clan members are alphas”

“Gradually, we noticed the patterns of her heat periods so it was easier for us to live with it. Joohyun went to school with no problem.” Jeno continued but Jaemin notices the alpha breathing heavily “If only I didn’t call her that day”

Jaemin lifted himself up to face Jeno.

“The day she was kidnapped, it was my fault” Jeno admits, new tears stream down to his fragile face.

“Jeno, it wasn’t” Jaemin tried to reason “there was a storm and you weren’t picked up”

“No, it was because I called her. I was scared because nobody picked me up. It was dark and raining so I called Joohyun to pick me up.”

Jaemin cups Jeno’s face “You were a kid, it’s normal you’d be scared”

The alpha holds Jaemin’s wrists “I didn’t know omegas were being kidnapped and she was already experiencing her heat symptoms! I exposed my sister to danger, Jaemin. It was because of me she got kidnapped”

“Jeno, calm down. It wasn’t your fault”

“No” Jeno shakes his head while he continues to cry “my sister was raped and murdered! They did something so cruel to her. We couldn’t even recognize her when the police found her. Jaemin, my sister was the kindest and sweetest girl. She would have been a good leader but because of my carelessness, we lost our precious family member. I lost my most precious person” he continued “And I was so scared to lose you too. But I did the unforgivable. I became the person whom I resented. I attacked an omega because I couldn’t control myself. I attacked you, Jaemin”

“Is that why you turned yourself over? To be punished in isolation?” Jaemin questions, still wiping Jeno’s tears that kept falling.

The blonde alpha nods “Because of what happened to Joohyun, our clan made us oath to never touch an omega when they’re in heat. Instincts are not an excuse to attack someone. Whoever violates that rule will receive the worst punishment”

“Why didn’t you mark me, then?” Jaemin asks. He knew incidents like these would eventually lead to alphas biting omegas— that’s how their instincts work. It would require a much stronger will power for alphas not to bite a potential mate to the point that it would be extremely painful for them.

“I couldn’t control my mind and body but my heart understands your freedom, your freedom to love someone truly. My heart knows I couldn’t tie you down so I did my best as I could, no matter how painful it was. I still wanted to protect you”

The alpha looks straight into Jaemin’s eyes, “Jaemin, can you give me one last chance?”

* * *

Morning came and Jeno awoke with the aromatic smell of breakfast. He walks down the stairs to see a familiar figure busying himself on the kitchen. The figure finally notices Jeno’s presence and invites him to take a seat at the counter table.

“I’ll be done soon so just wait a bit” he says.

“Am I still dreaming?” Jeno rubs his eye while sipping a freshly brewed coffee, grimacing at the bitterness “guess not”

“I scavenged your kitchen and did the most I could with little ingredients you have” Jaemin says as he places the last dish on the table “and it’s not that much. How did you survive living like this?”

“Instant ramen?” Jeno replies sheepishly while Jaemin raises a brow “I can’t cook”

Jaemin gave a long sigh “We’re going to get groceries after this”

“You’re staying?” Jeno asks almost excitedly, tugging Jaemin’s heart a little inside.

“You want me to leave?” the younger teases, earning a pout from the alpha. He shakes his head before feeding Jeno a spoonful of fried rice.

“Your cooking is really the best” The alpha remarked, failing to notice the growing smile in Jaemin’s lips.

* * *

“This feels like a dream” Jeno says, wrapping his arms around the young omega while the latter washes the dishes.

Jaemin smiles while putting the last plate on the rack, turning his body to face the alpha “It’s not”

Jeno leans in to capture Jaemin’s lips. No matter how many times he’s tasted those lips, Jaemin will always taste sweet. He nibbles the omega’s lips before tracing open mouthed kisses on Jaemin’s jaw. He inhales Jaemin’s scent that he missed so much, washing away all of his anxiety for the past few months of being away from the omega.

“Jaemin, marry me”

Jaemin looks at the alpha quizzically “Are you proposing to me?”

“Not formally but” the alpha rests his forehead against Jaemin “I just know spending the rest of my life with you is the best decision I’ll ever make”

Jaemin smiles, happy that Jeno finally made up his mind “What about our parents, then?”

“We can tell them now, if you want” Jeno offers.

The young omega contemplates before shaking his head “They’re not in Korea right now anyway so let’s take our time.” He smiles before kissing Jeno “Let’s make up for the time we lost”

“I agree, this time belongs to us” Jeno nods.

Jaemin carefully traces his fingers on Jeno’s bare arms, “Take me to bed?”

* * *

Feeling Jeno’s body felt foreign to Jaemin. He couldn’t even remember the time when they first mated. It was full of hunger and lust that both of them lost themselves into pleasure. Seeing the alpha’s bare torso made Jaemin feel things. Jeno lost weight but his body was fully toned. Jaemin traces his fingers on every curvature to the alpha’s torso, tracing the scars that the alpha received from being punished. What was once a flawless body was now full of scars that will forever remain. Nevertheless, Jeno was beautiful in Jaemin’s eyes.

Jeno’s kisses were gentle, as if treating Jaemin like a porcelain doll. The touches that roam around under his shirt was feathery, almost ticklish. He raises his arms so that Jeno could remove his shirt, happy that he could see a hint of blush coming from his lover’s face.

Jeno lays Jaemin on the soft mattress of his bed, nervousness evident by how he clumsily unbuckles the omega’s jeans.

“Calm down” Jaemin says as he aids Jeno’s hand.

Jeno breathes out a long sigh before placing a tender kiss on jaemin’s lips “Our first time was not a good memory for both of us, especially with what I did to you—“

“Yes, it was out of our control. Yes, it was our bestial instinct. But it hurts to see that you’re blaming everything yourself. It wasn’t a good memory for us and I know it won’t be forgotten that easily. But you know what? I truly, truly wanted you. I almost hated myself for getting into heat, and that I thought it wouldn’t be you whom I’ll share it with. That was what hurt me the most.” Jaemin explains, cupping the alpha’s face “So I prayed. I prayed for someone to save me and you did. I prayed that you would come to me and you did. You were the only one in my mind, Jen. It was painful, for both of us. But I was glad it was you. I was glad it was you and I never regretted that moment.”

“Are you sure you want to do this when you’re not in heat?” the alpha asks cautiously.

Jaemin almost wants to hit Jeno. He knows he’s already hard headed himself but it seems Jeno is so much more to handle “Yes. I want to feel you. Not alpha Jeno but just Jeno”

With his pants now out of the way, Jaemin is left awestricken by Jeno’s expressions. He hasn’t seen Jeno so flustered and the shift in Jeno’s eyes made him feel satisfied. Jaemin can finally see himself reflected in the alpha’s eyes. Not driven by animal instincts.

Jeno fills Jaemin’s collarbone with butterfly kisses, sucking every once in a while. His hands come to feel Jaemin’s chest and Jaemin thinks Jeno can also feel his pounding heart. The omega lets out a soft whimper when he feels Jeno’s thumb fiddle with one of his nipples. He then moans when the alpha starts to suck on his other bud, tongue swirling around the hardened nipple. “Jeno” he breathes out, feeling his blood rushing down.

Jeno grinds their bodies slowly, the fabric of his pants creating friction against Jaemin’s exposed member. Jaemin grabs a handful of Jeno’s golden locks, whimpering as the alpha nibbles on his already swollen bud.

He pulls Jeno once again, letting the older boy dominate him. Jaemin opens his mouth to let Jeno get better access, exploring every inch inside.  
Jaemin finds his hands massaging Jeno’s growing tent and creating more friction. He hears the alpha groan during their kiss, letting Jaemin know he also enjoys the touch. Jaemin manages to undo Jeno’s pants, not wasting any time to feel the shape of the latter’s clothed member. He bites his lip when he feels the older’s teeth to sink in, sucking a little piece of porcelain white skin.

“Jeno, I want you” Jaemin croaks out between moans. He’s longed for the alpha’s touch and finally, they’re together. The time belongs to them, for two souls to finally be together.

Jeno sits up, removing his jeans and leaving only his boxers on. Jaemin can now visibly see the obvious tent growing, as if wanting release from the elastic cloth.

“Oh god” Jeno sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks worriedly, sitting up to face the older boy

“I— uh” The alpha stutters “I didn’t prepare anything. I’m sorry”

“That’s it?” Jaemin flopped back before grinning “It’s fine. We can do it without lube or condoms”

“But—”

“Just prepare me properly” Jaemin cuts off, circling his legs around the alpha’s waist “you’ll help me clean up later, right?”

And with that, Jaemin finds himself being spread open. Jaemin has never felt being so exposed thinking Jeno will get straight to it. But no, the alpha took his time to look at Jaemin. He trails his fingers along Jaemin’s thighs before landing just on the crease between the upper thigh and buttocks, massaging it slowly which earned a breathy moan from the omega.

Jeno raises Jaemin’s leg, resting it on his shoulder. He sucks the area behind the knee, resulting into a purplish bruise. While Jeno’s fingers continue to massage the area around Jaemin’s ring of muscles, Jaemin’s hand wraps itself on his fully hardened member. The stimulus Jeno gives him pushes Jaemin to pump harder on his shaft, releasing strings of precum. Jaemin’s mouth was agape when he releases his first orgasm, spurting semen on his abdomen and releasing essence on his hole.

Jeno continues to prod at the newly lubricated opening, cautiously inserting a finger to test the waters. When Jaemin didn’t seem to be in pain, he adds another finger in. Jaemin was now breathing heavily but encourages the alpha to continue. Jaemin writhes in pleasure when Jeno’s fingers curls inside, hitting his prostate. The alpha was now three fingers knuckle deep when Jaemin decides it’s finally time.

The omega’s hand finds itself inside Jeno’s boxer, finally feeling the warmth of the thick shaft. Jeno quickly removes the remaining cloth on his body to reveal his member that stood proudly in all its glory. Jaemin couldn’t believe how that fit inside him without any preparation whatsoever.

“Are you okay?” Worry was evident in Jeno’s voice.

Jaemin nods, shrugging away any negativity inside him. He is finally with Jeno now and that’s the most important thing.  
He wraps his hand around the alpha’s throbbing member, pumping it to help stimulate the alpha. He pulls Jeno for a kiss, grinding their shafts together and finding pleasure from the newly found friction. “Put it in”

Jaemin almost forgets how to breathe when he feel’s Jeno’s pulsating member stretch his walls. He feels a bit of pain from the stretch but warns Jeno to not dare pull out. When the alpha finally eases in, Jaemin breathed a sigh of relief. He’s filled to the brim by just the mere insertion.

Finally adjusting to the size, he tells the alpha to move. With only a few push and pulls, Jeno finally hits Jaemin’s prostate. The alpha grimaces when he feels Jaemin’s walls tightening around his shaft. Their bodies danced together in sheer pleasure and Jaemin’s moans become melodies to Jeno’s ears. Jeno loves it when Jaemin calls his name, knowing he was giving the latter the pleasure he deserves to have.

It was sweet.

The bitterness and regret were replaced by happiness and contentment.

It was full of love.

They weren’t the alpha Jeno and omega Jaemin, they were just Jaemin and Jeno. And like any other lovers, they felt one.

“Jeno” Jaemin calls almost out of breath “in my next heat, please mark me”

Jeno doesn’t answer but instead, gives him a loving smile and capturing him in a long passionate kiss.

“I will forever be thankful that my heart, my body, and my soul chose you and belong only to you.” Jaemin tells Jeno while tearing up “You are my alpha and I am your omega.”

Jeno wipes the tears away from his lover “Jaemin, my mate and my other half. I offer my everything to you for the rest of our lives”

Jaemin smiles, his heart filled with warmth “And mine to you”

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

“Bottoms up guys!” Dongyuck rejoices, holding a bottle of beer in his hand “it’s been a while since Mark visited so let’s welcome my sweetie pie over here”

Renjuns rolls his eyes, grabbing Donghyuck in order not to let the tanned omega suffocate Mark “This isn’t all about Mark, dumbass. Aren’t we also congratulating those two?” he points at the two men on the other side of the couch, clearly on their own world.

Donghyuck fake gags at the sight of Jaemin sitting comfortably on Jeno’s lap while whispering sweet nothings to each other “They’re ungrateful little shits. They’ve been so lovey-dovey all these time while I’m in a long distance relationship here! They just have to shove it on my face”

“I can hear you, dickhead” Jaemin intervenes, still smiling at Jeno “you’re just frustrated because you couldn’t get laid”

“Yes, I want you to hear what an ungrateful bitch you are” Donghyuck cries, clinging into Mark who tries to calm him down.

“Fuck y’all” Renjun spites “It’s my apartment yet I’m the fifth wheel here”

“Just get laid, you dwarf” Donghyuck murmurs, earning a kick from the beta.

“Calm down, guys” Mark says, holding his crying lover “let’s just celebrate, okay?”

“I agree” Jeno chuckles, letting the love of his life place butterfly kisses on his face. He hears Renjun and Donghyuck mutter ‘disgusting’ before Jaemin throws his indoor slippers at both of them.

“Anyways” Mark sighs, letting the drowsy Donghyuck settle firmly on the couch “congratulations to both of you, Jeno and Jaemin”

The new lovers gave a nod of gratitude and Renjun speaks “When are you planning to tell your parents?”

Jaemin bites his lower lip, glancing at the golden boy “Once Jeno’s parents are back for Jeno’s graduation. I’ll also call my dad then”

“We want to take our time for ourselves” Jeno says, tightening his hold on Jaemin and the latter leans into his chest.

Mark nods “That’s good. Maybe they’ll finally see how inseperable you two are”

* * *

“Mark, can I ask you for advice?” Jaemin says, leaning on the kitchen counter while the doctor offers to wash the dishes “since you’re technically my doctor and all”

“Is this about Jeno?” Mark asks, glancing at Jeno and Renjun in the living room arranging their sleeping mattress.

Jaemin nods shyly “How would— how do omegas deal with their alpha’s rut?”

“What?” Mark turns around, fully face to face with a flustered Jaemin “Are you implying on going through it with Jeno?”

The omega smiles “I know we haven’t paired yet, but Jeno’s rut is coming soon. I want to be there for him, as his lover and mate.”

“Did you consult Jeno about this?”

Jaemin nods, fiddling with his fingers “But he wants me to talk to you first for… medical advice”

Mark cleans the sink before sitting across Jaemin. He takes a quick glance at his cousins then back to the omega. “It’s good you’re taking this seriously. Jeno probably told you to talk to me because alpha ruts are different from omega heats.

“So I’ve been told” Jaemin agrees.

“You want my honest advice?” Mark lowers his head “you’re still in school so don’t get pregnant”. Before Jaemin could speak, Mark continues “I’m not saying you shouldn’t, if that’s what you really want. But take it from me as Jeno’s physician too, his ruts lasts for about a week. Jaemin, he will _breed_ you”

Jaemin could feel his body temperature rising, clearly understanding how alphas can be aggressive during their ruts.

“Common misconception of my patients is that they treat the suppressants as some type of birth control. It isn’t” Mark says “so don’t do it if you’re not prepared, Jaemin. I’m sure Jeno will understand”

Jaemin shakes his head “I already made up my mind, Mark. I know it’s painful for alphas to suffer their ruts than our heats. Jeno and I made a promise to be with each other, so it’s natural if I’m with him during his rut now and in the future”

* * *

“What are all these stuff?” Jaemin says, putting his week worth bag of clothes on the couch. Thankfully, Donghyuck was a good friend enough to cover for him if his dad asks where he’ll be staying after reminding the other omega it was his idea to make Jeno misunderstand Renjun.

Jeno moves the boxes away from the couch “Some of my stuffs from home and some presents my parents shipped because they couldn’t make it in time for my birthday”

“Aww” Jaemin coos before placing a chaste kiss on the alpha. The omega breathes in, finally noticing the whole house smelled of Jeno. He’ll be in a rut soon, and the strong pheromones affected Jaemin so much his whole body is practically burning. Jeno had never smelled this enticing, so overly intoxicating.

Jeno breaks the kiss, his face flushed red and Jaemin knows he’s affected to. He smiles, eyes turning into that enearing crescents “We should have dinner”

“I brought a cake” Jaemin smiles, leaning against Jeno. He’s so full of warmth and happiness he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life to the alpha in front of him. “I’m so happy”

“That I cooked?” Jeno says sheepishly before earning a light pinch from the younger.

“For the months you lived alone with that crappy diet, how are you not dead yet?” Jaemin huffs out, dragging the chuckling alpha behind him.

Jeno stops their tracks, giving Jaemin a back hug “Honestly, I don’t know how I survived while ignoring you. I’ve really been a jerk—“

“Stop that” Jaemin counters, facing the distraught alpha “you’re here now. By my side. That’s all that matters, Jeno” he ruffles the golden hair.

Jeno kisses the omega’s temple “Thank you for everything”

“Come on” Jaemin drags the blonde towards his seat before sitting on his own. He grabs a glass of wine and holds it up “it’s your birthday, we should celebrate”

* * *

“Jaemin, it’s your turn—“ Jeno emerges from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around him when he sees Jaemin starting to undress.

“Oh” Jaemin’s eyes scan the alpha from head to toe. He bites his lower lip when he sees the shift of colour in Jeno’s eyes “I should, huh” he manages to croak out before rushing towards the bathroom. He closes the door gently, leaning into it as he regains his breath. Jeno’s pheromones are getting stronger, he can smell it.

Jaemin completely undresses himself, sighing at the sight of his wet boxers. Omegas self lubricate at times like this, especially when he knows Jeno is barely managing himself on the other side of that bathroom door. Jeno’s scent is already affecting him so he hurries towards the shower, letting the steam calm him down,

However, it was no use. His insides are already twitching in anticipation of Jeno finally claiming his body as soon as he goes out of that door. Jaemin’s member is starting to harden and his hole is already leaking, all ready for Jeno to enter him. His legs finally give up, falling into the tiled floor with a loud thud.

“Jaemin, are you okay?” Jeno asks.

The sound of Jeno’s low voice makes him shiver. “Jeno” he whines, reaching for the door knob.

As soon as he opens it, a surge of pheromones welcome him and Jeno engulfs him in a long passionate kiss. Jaemin parts his lips, letting Jeno dominate him without much fight. He can feel Jeno’s hunger by how the alpha holds his body so close, his tongue exploring every inch of Jaemin’s mouth.

“I— when I see you like this I don’t think I can hold back” Jeno breaths out, pulling Jaemin’s naked body close.

Jaemin snakes his arms around the alpha’s neck. He can feel hesitation in Jeno’s voice but he wants him. he wants to assure the alpha that Jaemin belongs to him “Then don’t.”

That was the last push before he is carried on the marble bathroom counter, his bare bottoms held strongly by Jeno’s large hands. He kisses Jeno, getting a handful of the golden locks to pull him close. Jaemin circles his legs around the alpha’s waist as soon as Jeno had him trapped, caging his body. The omega moans when Jeno grips his thighs and grinds his hardened shaft covered by the towel between Jaemin’s legs. Jaemin leans his back into the mirror when the alpha breaks away to spread his legs apart.

Jeno doesn’t waste any time to lick the dripping liquid coming from Jaemin’s hole “You smell so sweet especially here”

“Oh, Jeno” Jaemin moans when he feels Jeno’s tongue lick him inside, tasting his sweet juices. “I feel so good”

Jeno continues to let his tongue explore the hot cavers, engulfing the sweet sensation that is Jaemin. He removes the towel, letting his hand work with his hardening member while his other hand ppumps Jaemin’s shaft. He stands up once he was fully hardened, presenting himself fully to the flushed omega beneath him. Jeno places each of Jaemin’s legs on his broad shoulders, aligning himself in Jaemin’s gaping hole “Why are you so sweet?”

Jaemin reaches for him, letting his body fold so the alpha could kiss him better. Jeno thrusts inside in one go and Jaemin lets out a scream of both pleasure and pain. They had sex a couple of times but Jeno seems thicker than usual. His walls tighten around the alpha’s length, adjusting himself to the new intrusion. Jeno’s thrusts became deeper and hotter and Jaemin can’t help but to moan Jeno’s name continuously.

Jeno licks his Jaw before nuzzling his head on Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin’s hole was slick and the new friction made him thrust harder. Jaemin’s scent is becoming stronger and his body heat had risen, that’s when Jeno had a realization of the situation “Jaemin, are you in heat?”

Jaemin chuckles, facing the baffled alpha above him “It’s a rare coincidence that your rut coincided with my heat so I thought _what a great timing_! Happy Birthday?”

“Fuck” Jeno curses before thrusting into Jaemin roughly. He holds both of the omega’s legs, spreading them wider to pushes into him deeper.

“Oh god” Jaemin cries, gripping into Jeno’s shoulder. His head falls back, eyes closed from overstimulation. This was different from when he had his first heat, different from their normal sex. Jeno is a lot more aggressive and dominating that Jaemin feels like he would pass out any time soon.

The alpha pulls him up, his body only clinging into Jeno. Jeno’s full length is buried inside of him now, some of his juices leaking on the bathroom tiles. Jaemin’s moans escape from his lips when Jeno walks, involuntarily pressing against his womb.

Jeno pushes him into the mattress without removing his throbbing cock in Jaemin. He continues to plow into the omega’s hole, the bed creaking every time his thrusts mathces the rhythm of Jaemin’s ragged breathes.

“I— I’m coming, Jeno!” Jaemin screams while the gripping the sheets for his dear life. His chest heaved, presenting the red buds Jeno is tempted to suck into.

Jeno gives into it, and nibbles Jaemin’s nipple. He feels Jaemin tightening around his length, stimulating the alpha even more. He rams into Jaemin with a faster pace, earning both of them their first orgasms.

The alpha flips the younger’s body on all fours, spreading the swollen ring of muscles leaking with his semen. Without prior warning, he shoves his still erect cock into Jaemin graning in the familiar warmth and slickness. He leans into the omega, biting his ear in the process. Jaemin’s neck smells too sweet, making Jeno lick the sensitive area.

“Jeno” Jaemin wails, pushing his hair away from his nape “please, mark me. Make me yours”

Jeno’s grip on Jaemin’s waist tightens, brushing his lips against the reddening skin that is inviting to be bitten. The alpha growls before boring his teeth into the omega. Jeno finally marks Jaemin, officially pairing with the omega. He releases inside Jaemin, fully knotting and connecting their bodies together.

“What” Jaemin cries, interlocking his hand with Jeno’s. His insides are swelling, feeling Jeno’s throbbing member inside. The younger boy feels a pleasurable surge of hot liquid inside while Jeno shivers above him. “Oh, god” Jaemin touches his stomach where Jeno is still buried inside, warmth enveloping his entire body “we’re finally paired”

The next morning Jaemin finds himself being awoken by Jeno pounding into him. Jeno’s face has completely changed, eyes now bright gold against the dimness of the dawn. Jaemin squirms from the sensation, holding into Jeno’s arms that cage him. The alpha leans into Jaemin, to kiss the young omega with fiery desire.

“Jeno” Jaemin voices between kisses, beginning to feel dizzy once again “my alpha”

“Jaemin” Jeno bites into his neck, sucking a piece of the flushed flesh. He pushes inside the tight walls, ramming inside his omega “Jaemin”.

Jaemin is pulled up, straddling the intoxicated alpha below him. He can feel Jeno throbbing inside of him, his hole leaking with semen entrapped from the whole night of love making. Jaemin lets himself resign in Jeno’s touch, letting his alpha dominate his body.

“Jeno” Jaemin whines, licking the alpha’s lips “it feels so good”

Jeno relished in the wanton look on Jaemin. The young omega’s body is all red and filled with love bites, legs obediently spread for him to freely impel into. Jaemin mouth lets out sinful moans that drive Jeno further into bliss.

* * *

After four days of continuous mating, Jeno and Jaemin calmed themselves into the shower. They clean their bodies, washing off the scent of pheromones and sex.

Jeno settles both of them in the tub. He pulls the younger boy, holding his body close and licking the new wound in Jaemin’s nape where he sank his teeth into. Jaemin bites his lip to suppress a moan when he feels the heat of Jeno’s mouth in him.

“Jen” Jaemin whines when he feels the alpha’s hands caressing his naked body.

Jeno works his hand on Jaemin’s thighs, spreading them apart to reach the sensitive hole between his legs. He whispers in Jaemin’s ear in a low voice “It feels so soft and swollen here”

Jaemin reaches for Jeno’s head to kiss him “I’m still sore”

“You are” Jeno smiles, signalling for the omega to grab the other end of the tub and let his backside face Jeno. The alpha spreads Jaemin’s cheeks, revealing a swollen ring of muscles puckering. Jaemin looks at him worrily before assuring the omega “don’t worry, I’m not shoving it in”

Jaemin relaxes when he feels the soft and slick tongue of Jeno enter him, massaging his insides. He unconsciously arches his back, letting Jeno taste more of him.

Jeno pulls his tongue out and hovers above Jaemin. He flips the younger boy to kiss him gently, treating Jaemin like a fragile doll. Jaemin leans into his alpha’s touch, letting Jeno handle his body with care and affection. Jaemin’s tears fall, startling Jeno “Are you hurt?”

“No” Jaemin smiles when Jeno wipes away his tears “I’m just beyond happy”

“That should be my line” Jeno chuckles, kissing Jaemin’s neck “Thank you for being my mate”

* * *

“What?”

The look on their parent’s eyes was something Jaemin wished he would have captured. Jeno finally graduated and the pair decided it was time to come clean, revealing the little secret they’ve been holding on to.

Jaemin looks at Jeno worriedly, knowing the displeasure painted on their parent’s faces. Jaemin knows this isn’t an easy ride but Jeno holds his hand firmly, reassuring the young omega that everything is going to be okay. He musters up the courage to say it once again.

“I’m pregnant”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless these two and my limited vocabulary TT   
> The scenes drained my small brain dry.  
> No rough housing because these two are precious^^


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

“Stop messing around, child” Mr. Na says, glaring at his son.

Jaemin stood firmly, about to respond when Jeno extends his arm “With all due respect, sir—“

“I’m not talking to you” The Na patriarch cuts off, giving the young alpha a bitter tone.

Mr Lee crosses his arms “Jeno, I thought you reflected upon your mistakes.” He shakes his head, anger evident in his stern face “How could you do this?”

“Why are you doing this?” Mr Na questions in a bitter tone “Because you feel that I treat you like a child? You are”

Jaemin hears a low growl coming from Jeno before noticing the alpha exuding his pheromones “You can insult me all you want but I won’t take it if you insult Jaemin and our child growing inside him.” Jeno holds him close “Jaemin is my mate I won’t tolerate you even if you are our parents”

Jaemin knows Jeno is being defensive this exact moment. Alphas will naturally show aggression towards others if they feel their omegas and children are under threat by whomever it is, even their parents.

Sensing his son’s negative reaction, Mr. Lee stood up “Jeno!”

“What? We’ve followed all your orders ever since we were born. We went through so much because of how you controlled us.” Jeno counters, taking a step forward to cover his omega.

Mr Na scoffs “You’re ridiculous. You think you’re special because you’ve mated? You’re not responsible enough to even raise a child!”

“You’re wrong.” Jaemin holds the golden alpha’s arm “We paired because what we have is true. The child inside of me is proof of our love, not that you know any of it. I know me and Jeno can raise our child better than you did.”

Jaemin hears his father growl “You ungrateful—“

“Don’t you dare” Jeno grits his teeth, eyes full of menace. Jaemin pulls him close, trying to calm Jeno down and regain his sanity. He doesn’t want blood bath knowing how fully capable Jeno is.

“Jeno, I’m warning you” Mr Lee threatens his son.

“Enough!” Mrs Lee intervened, silencing the whole room and showing her full dominance “They’re right”

“What are you talking about?” The Lee patriarch scoffs “Don’t tell me you’re siding with them?”

“I am” Mrs Lee walks towards the young couple, giving them the warmest smile she could deliver. Jaemin is still unsure how to react but Jeno places his hand above his, giving him assurance. Mrs Lee then turns to the two patriarchs “Don’t you see it? We’ve done everything but make them happy. Look at them! They’re miserable because of what? Our selfishness! We only want what’s best for our children but we failed as their parents. We both hurt them, our only children.” Mrs Lee paused.

“When we lost Joohyun, didn’t we promise we’d be the best parents and protect Jeno? And you” she points towards Jaemin’s father “didn’t you promise my best friend you’ll raise Jaemin a happy child? But what’s happening now? We failed to protect them and make them happy. Us.”

Mrs Lee proceeds to hold both Jeno and Jaemin’s hand “I’m so sorry. From now on, please let me protect you two”

“Mom” Jeno manages to croak out when Mrs Lee brushes her fingers softly in his still sunken cheek. It was evident Jeno had lost weight.

Mrs Lee turns to Jaemin, smiling “and my future grandchild”

“Thank you” Jaemin whispers, shedding a tear while holding Mrs Lee’s hand firmly “thank you”

“My dear” Mrs Lee wipes the young omega’s tears “call me mom from now on”

Jaemin nods, happily hugging the matriarch he can finally call ‘mom’. Mrs Lee turns toward Jeno, kissing the crown of his head. “I’ll make it up to you no matter how long it takes”

“Why are you so sure about this?” Mr Lee voices out, remorse slightly evident in his voice.

“You know why soul bonds are so mysterious?” She turns towards her husband “Unlike a pure-bred like me, Jeno is mixed” Mrs Lee taps the side of her golden eye “Us pure-breds can’t distinguish the difference but with Jeno, I can finally see why Jaemin is the one. Soul mates complete each other. Don’t you see Jeno’s eyes? They’ve stayed pure gold ever since we came” She then turns toward Jaemin “I’m sure they’ve stayed like that after you paired”

Jaemin’s eyes widen. He hadn’t given it much thought since he got used to them but he sure knows he doesn’t remember Jeno’s eyes turning into brown again. He recalls their friends being shocked the first time they’ve seen it, convincing himself it was just an after effect of Jeno’s rut. Glancing at Jeno’s eyes once again, he nods at the female alpha.

Mrs Lee continues, “And Jaemin had never been intimidated by Jeno’s presence the first time they met, unlike other omegas. In fact, I believe Jeno’s pheromones don’t affect him as badly as he affects other genders”

“Ever since our first time” Jaemin steals a glance at his alpha “my body reacts badly to other alpha’s scents, including Mark. If it’s not for Jeno being here right now, I don’t think I could stand your pheromones”

“This usually happens when you’ve already paired. But for it to happen without Jeno marking you, don’t you think that itself is a miracle?” Mrs Lee turns her gaze back at the two alphas “I stand by my word to support them with everything I have, now that they have something they also have to protect from now on”

“Jaemin” Mr Na spoke in a soft tone. His expressions have changed, bewildering his omega son “are you truly happy?”

Without hesitation, Jaemin answers “Yes, I am” he holds Jeno’s hand while his other hand is placed in his still flat belly “I am the happiest I’ve ever been”

Mr Na stood up. He takes a deep breath before lowering his head “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fulfil my promise with your mom up until this moment. I wasn’t the best father. I thought I was protecting you but instead, I treated you like a child and never actually listened to you properly.”

“Seeing you fighting for what you really want makes me realize I shouldn’t bind you. I’m sorry son”

Mr Lee follows suit “Your mother is right. Two souls that have bonded should never be separated and I am truly sorry for that. I’m sorry I was responsible for hurting the two of you”

“Jaemin, will you ever forgive us?”

Jaemin takes a deep breath, wiping away his tears “It will take time but I won’t let our child be denied of their grandparents”

* * *

“Jaemin, do you feel any discomfort?”

Jaemin squirms at the cold metal touching the skin of his back. Per Jeno’s insistence, the young omega was bought into Mark’s clinic the first time he experienced morning sickness. Jeno was overly cautious and persuaded Mark to let him be present for the check up in Jaemin’s delight. Mark still stinks and Jeno’s scent was the best thing Jaemin could ask for “Just occasional back pains and nausea”

“Okay” Mark says, removing his stethoscope. “Where are you staying right now?”

Jaemin straightens his shirt “My dad is letting me stay at Jeno’s for now. He’d rather have me out than deal with a ‘cranky’ pregnant son alone”

Mark raised a brow, turning towards his cousin and pointing at Jaemin’s shirt “Didn’t I give you this shirt like two years ago?”

“He insisted. He’s been raiding my closet all these time, you should’ve seen my house” Jeno says “he doesn’t want anyone but me around him so his dad wanted me to look out for him. It took me hours to convince him to come here”

“But everything else stank!” Jaemin countered, facing the alpha doctor “No offense, Mark”

The ebony haired doctor simply sighed “It’s normal. He’s nesting, he wants to be around your pheromones twenty-four seven”

Mark scribbles some prescription to ease Jaemin’s morning sickness “I can’t prescribe you anything for pain yet. When you get back, I’ll have an OBGYN ready for you”

“Thanks Mark” Jaemin smiles when the doctor hands him the notes “guess I’ll be in your hands for the mean time”

“I should’ve given you condoms during Jeno’s rut” Mark says jokingly.

“No!” Jaemin whines then smiles mischievously “You haven’t seen how big Jeno’s is. No condom could withstand that” he points towards his alpha.

Jeno stood up from his seat, his expression looks as if he was just scandalized “Jaemin!”

Mark shrugs, ignoring his flustered cousin “Well, a week’s worth of mating will bound to get you pregnant”

“His rut technically only lasted four or five days. We just had normal sex for the remaining days to complete the week” Jaemin replies nonchalantly.

The alpha doctor shakes his head “I completely underestimated you”

“My Jeno is viciously hot, what can my weak heart do but give in?”

“Stop it. That’s enough!” Jeno intervenes, handing Jaemin his limited edition designer bag “We gotta go now”

“Jeno, take it easy on Jaemin.” Mark chuckles before patting his cousin “Have a safe trip you two”

* * *

“You’re gaining more muscles now, Jen”

Jeno kisses Jaemin’s temple “That means I’ll be strong enough to protect you and our little angel”. He proceeds to caress his omega’s bare abdomen “If our baby’s a girl, I’m sure she’ll be the most beautiful girl taking after her mother”

Jaemin smiles at the cheesy antic of his other half “and if our baby is a boy I’m sure he’ll be as handsome, strong, and kind as his daddy”

“Whatever they turn out to be, I’m sure they’ll be perfect” The golden alpha holds Jaemin’s body close “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Jeno, I’m fine. I’m still in my second month and my belly is still flat.” Jaemin reassures, eyes locked on the golden orbs “Do I already look fat to you?”

“You’re still hot but that’s not the point. I heard the first trimester can be really dangerous, maybe we should take the trip after you give birth” Jeno’s tone was full of worry.

“And pass up Bali while I could still rock this body?” Jaemin teased but one look at Jeno’s expression changed his mind “I’m kidding, you worry too much. I know I proposed this idea for an early birthday gift but I already made up my mind” he reaches up on their nightstand drawer to fetch a trip brochure and hand it to Jeno.

“But didn’t our parents promise they’ll be responsible for our wedding once you graduate?” Jeno tries to reason, taking the brochure off of Jaemin’s hand.

“They are insisting on a grand traditional wedding” The omega groaned in frustration “Jen, I know I’ve told you I want to take a break from school to focus on my pregnancy but I also have another reason.” He bites his lower lip, intertwining his fingers with Jeno “I was scanning through our school’s academic offerings and I stumbled upon something. Please don’t get me wrong but I really thought a lot about it.”

Jeno softly brushes Jaemin’s honey locks with his free hand “What is it?”

“I really enjoy cooking for you and I’m really happy whenever you praise my cooking. I guess you could say that’s the only best quality coming from a spoiled brat like me” Jaemin rattles.

“Jaemin, you know it’s not—“

“Anyway” Jaemin cuts off “I’d be really happy too when our baby gets to finally eat my cooking. I want to open a restaurant so that I could also feed our friends and family” he smiles fondly, tugging Jeno’s heartstrings. The alpha would literally sacrifice anything just to see Jaemin smiling like that. “I’d like to see our future like that”

Jeno pulls Jaemin close, their naked bodies entangled under the cotton sheets Jaemin recently enjoys because it smelled so much of the blonde alpha “Then I just want you to know I’ll always be here to support you dreams. Always”

“It’s going to take a long time and I’m going to start from zero again” Jaemin leans into his touch, his slender fingers tracing random gestures on Jeno’s skin “The traditional wedding may have to be pushed back. That’s why I want us to elope or have a private wedding in Bali. I don’t need a grand wedding, just a simple ceremony with you and me and a promise of forever”

* * *

7 months later

Jaemin smiles fondly at the picture frame on his hands. It was a picture of him and Jeno taken after their private ceremony. Both were smiling as bright as the sun shine on the beach, his baby bump still unnoticed.

As if on cue, Jeno comes home from work. He kisses Jaemin’s lips before muttering “I’m home”

“Aren’t you too early?” Jaemin asks while Jeno puts his things on the couch.

“Today marks the day I’ll be taking a break from work. I’ll have to take care of you now” The alpha replies, kneeling in front of Jaemin and holding his fully grown baby bump “How’s my little angel?”

Jaemin chuckles, ticklish from Jeno’s feathery kisses “You’re little angel has been kicking lively once in a while”

“So you’ve been giving mommy a hard time?” Jeno questions, as if expecting a response.

“Jen, love, mom sent over some packages. Probably some baby stuff” he points towards a mountain of boxes beside the stairs.

Jeno sighs at the sight, standing up and helping Jaemin get up “She’s overdoing this. We don’t need this much!”

“Let her be” Jaemin taps his husband “if it eases her mind”

Jeno pulls Jaemin into a hug, kissing the crown of his head “I’m glad they let us be together”

“What’s with you being sentimental” Jaemin chuckles “shouldn’t I be the dramatic one here? With pregnancy and all— oh god”

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asks worriedly.

Jaemin bites his lower lip “I think my water just broke”

* * *

Jaemin wonders how mothers could take pregnancy so lightly. To endure months of constant pain and when labour finally comes, Jaemin feels like he’s dying. All those pregnancy preparation videos he begrudgingly watched were long forgotten as soon as he laid on the hospital bed.

“Jaemin, love, just a little push” Jeno encourages, holding his hand tightly.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Lee Jeno!” Jaemin cries. He holds Jeno’s hand with a bone crushing force, not caring if he literally breaks his husband’s fingers. It’s nothing compared to the pain he’s enduring right now “This is your entire fault!”

“One more push, Mr Lee” The doctor urges “one last push”

Jaemin gathers all his force with the last push before finally feeling delirious. He couldn’t fathom what was happening around him, just Jeno enveloping him in a tight hug saying repeated ‘ _thank yous’_. The last thing he hears before drifting into blankness was an unfamiliar ear piercing cry.

* * *

“You have visitors” Jeno greeted, kissing Jaemin and the little bundle of joy in his omega’s arms.

“Jaemin!” a bawling Donghyuck bursts in, draggin a teary eyed Renjun with him “Oh my god”

“Hey” Jaemin manages to croak out in a weak voice. He turns to the baby in his arms, “your godfathers are here”

“Jaemin-ah, He’s so beautiful” cried the tanned omega when Jaemin let him hold the baby.

“Of course, with mine and Jeno’s genes, he’s bound to be beautiful” Jaemin jokes, wiping new form of tears.

Renjun held the baby’s hand and cooed when the baby gripped his finger “Hey baby, welcome to the world”

“What’s his name?” Donghyuck asks, watching a smiling Jaemin lean on Jeno.

“Jisung”

* * *


	10. Finale

* * *

Four years later

“You look like shit”

“I know, choco ball.” Jaemin scoffs “Why do you think you’re here?”

Donghyuck throws his hands up “Hey, I’m only here as mental support. Nice restaurant by the way”

Jaemin sighs, placing his head on the table. Four years of hard work and he finally gets his dream come true. Using the money he inherited from his grandfather, Jaemin built his own restaurant after graduating from culinary school. “Thanks but I’m really stressed tight now”

“What’s up?” The tanned omega grins, looking at the cover page of the magazine where Jeno’s face is plastered “Your husband finally cheated?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jaemin shot up, taking the magazine out of his friend’s hand.

“Admit it, Jeno is gaining popularity nowadays.” Donghyuck says nonchalantly “a young alpha and an heir to a multi-million dollar company with a face like that? Someone’s bound to be insecure”

Jaemin sneers at Donghyuck “Watch your mouth, you little shit or I’ll tell Mark you have Tinder on your phone”

“You bitch, I’m not cheating” Donghyuck exclaims “you can still make friends on Tinder!”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, about to say something when Renjun cuts off “Bicker all you want but why am I here again?”

Jaemin invited two of his friends for a small gathering after his restaurant opened. Donghyuck is leaving the country soon to follow Mark in L.A. while Renjun will be busy studying for his Paediatrics license exam. Jaemin’s heart stung, already missing the two hooligans.

“Well—“Before Jaemin could finish, he hears a sound of shattering glass from the counter. Without even looking at the situation, he sighs in frustration “As I was saying, Donghyuck, I called you here because the new employees are stressing me out” he turns to the beta “And Jun, you handle kids. Jisung is in his rebellious stage!”

“Wait just a moment” Donghyuck intervenes “what am I supposed to do with your employees?”

“I figured you could recommend me a restaurant manager, you’re good at that” Jaemin explains “But more importantly, Jisung!”

“He’s four, what rebellious stage are you talking about?” Renjun questions.

“But all he does is play games and he doesn’t even talk to me anymore!” Jaemin says a little loudly and Renjun notices curious glances towards their table “I used to shower my baby with kisses but now he doesn’t want me near him”

Renjun shakes his head “And what’s Jeno’s say in this?”

“That absentee parent does nothing but watch” Jaemin sulks “he says it’s just part of growing up”

“Because it is” Renjun says “maybe Jisung doesn’t adapt well with you smothering him with love twenty-four seven now that he’s pretty conscious of his environment. You really have nothing to worry about, Jaemin”

“Where’s Jeno by the way?” Donghyuck asks, taking a sip of his iced coffee.

Jaemin slumps his head back on the table “Hong Kong? I don’t know. He’s probably back or maybe he’s already at the main house with Jisung”

“Take it easy, sweetie” Donghyuck pats the omega’s shoulder “I’ll find you a manager soon to ease your worries.”

“You should smack Jeno and tell him to take care of your kid.” Renjun commented “After all, he’s the one who put the baby in you”

Jaemin chuckles, sitting straight up, “All jokes aside, he’s a great dad for Jisung. I’m just being dramatic here.”

“You won’t be Jaemin if you’re not dramatic” Donghyuck smiles “going to miss that”

“Me too” Renjun shrugs.

Jaemin coos before reaching the two in a tight hug “I’m going to miss you two little shits”

“By the way, I’m using Renjun’s account for Tinder to get him laid”

* * *

“I think that’s all” Mr Na places the last box in Jaemin’s trunk.

Jaemin nods, sighing as he looks at his father “Thanks, dad”

Mr Na pats his back gently before pulling him into a brief embrace “It’s a good time for you and Jeno to finally have your own house. You both worked hard for this”

The young omega bites his lower lip “Yes, we did. We had Jisung to push us through. I guess I know how you feel now”

“Jisung is growing up fine because you two are raising him well” Mr Na sighs “I’m actually jealous how you could handle child rearing that good”

“He’s a good kid” Jaemin smiles fondly at the memory of his son “but he’s kind of quiet”

“You mean like Jeno?” The omega sees his father chuckle “It’s probably the best that he’s taking after his dad, then. You were a headache to raise”

“Hey!” Jaemin gives his father a light punch “I don’t want my kid to grow up a nerd”

The patriarch ruffles Jaemin’s head “But you should be careful, you’re husband is a good catch. When Jisung grows up, he’ll probably be the same too”. Jaemin pouts at the commentary but the alpha continues, rummaging through his pocket. He hands a small red velvet box to Jaemin “By the way, I saw this in the back of your closet. I wasn’t sure where to put it”

Jaemin took the box and opens it, smiling when he sees the content in its best condition “Thank you”

“Take care, okay.” Mr Na closes the trunk “I’ll drop by whenever I can. Please bring Jisung to visit me in Japan, too. Let’s visit your mother together.”

Jaemin remembers the last time he visited his mother’s grave was after he and Jeno went to Bali. Jeno wanted to meet her and properly ask for Jaemin’s hand in marriage. He remembers Jeno promising in his mother’s grave they’ll come back together after Jisung is born.

He gives his father one last hug “We will. I know he’ll want to see his grandpa and grandma soon, too”

“Jaemin, I’m so proud of you.” Mr Na returns the gesture “I’m glad you finally got what you want”

The young omega tightens his embrace “Thank you, dad. For raising me alone when mom was gone.”

“You are my son, Jaemin. I’m sorry I wasn’t the ideal dad” Mr Na gave Jaemin an assuring smile “Now that you have a family, I know you’ll be a good husband to Jeno and the best parent Jisung will be proud of.”

* * *

“Boss, can you double check this order please?”

Jaemin removes his apron to approach the counter. Five months into the business and his restaurant was doing better than he anticipated. The restaurant is still slowly growing but in Jaemin’s book, quality is always better than quantity. Jaemin would often hear his employees joking about the restaurant being popular because the owner is good looking which paints a smile on his face. However, he would shrug them off saying he had always preferred to present himself stylishly which was factual.

“Isn’t our boss really handsome?” Whispers the one on the cash register talking with the one scribbling takeout orders, “When I first saw him in my job interview, I thought he was a celebrity!”

“I know, right? But I heard he’s married” Replied the latter.

The cashier pouted “What? That’s too bad. I was hoping I had some chance”

“He’s an omega, though,” says the other “didn’t you see his neck?”

Jaemin could sense the two girls in his peripheral view watching him closely. He shakes his head and sighs, looking back at their direction and the girls immediately averted their gazes.

“Hey, hot guy alert!” Says the other girl a little too loudly for the omega to hear.

The cashier leans closer “Whoa. Is he a foreigner? He looks so good”

“I call dibs. I’ll take his order” The other girl gets her notes and hurriedly walked past Jaemin towards the newcomer’s table.

“What’s that all about?” Jaemin asks sarcastically.

The cashier gives him a sheepish smile “Don’t worry about it boss, you’re still our restaurant’s eye candy”

“Man-hunting again? Just do your job properly, okay?” Jaemin eyes the employee who’s taking the overly familiar blonde customer’s order. Before he could continue with his task, a shriek was heard. Jaemin is sure he should contact Donghyuck to find him a manager really soon.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry” Says the girl wiping away the spilled water on the table.

Jaemin walks towards the two and pats his employee’s back “I’ll take it from here”

“You just blew your chances” the cashier grins once her friend returns.

“I know” The latter sighs, looking back at the table where their boss is at and praying he won’t fire her soon enough. “Seems like the boss knows him”

The cashier rests her chin on her hand observing the two males engaging in a conversation “Gosh, they could pass as celebrities”

* * *

“You seem popular with my employees” remarked Jaemin as soon as he finishes his shower, wrapping the bath robe over his wet body. Finally having a house of their own feels something new to Jaemin even though they’ve lived together in Jeno’s old house for a couple of years. It still feels unrealistic to him that he and Jeno will raise a family of their own in a place where they can finally call ‘home’.

“You’re the popular one” Jeno says before closing his laptop and putting the device in their night stand. He offers Jaemin his hand “I heard a lot about you and the restaurant from my business partners. Their wives enjoy coming there because of you. Apparently, that’s fifty percent of the reason”

Jaemin takes his husband’s hand, relishing at Jeno’s toned torso while only wearing pajama pants. He then sits on the alpha’s lap, straddling the older man “What about the other fifty?”

“Your food, of course” Jeno gives Jaemin a chaste kiss and snaking his arms around his mate’s slim waist “I get to brag that my lovely husband cooks me meals everyday”

Jaemin places his hands on Jeno’s bare chest and sighs “You’re just saying that because you thought I don’t know about your international job offers”

Jeno looks at Jaemin. Even with only the lamp on their bedroom, he could see the worry in his husband’s expression “Well, I could decline them if you want me to.”

The young omega leans into Jeno, burying his face on the crook of his alpha’s neck and smelling the scent Jaemin is long familiar with “It’s fine, really. You’re the face of the company. I can’t let you decline this opportunity for a petty excuse”

“It’s not petty” Jeno kisses the crown of Jaemin’s head “It’s just a bunch of photo shoots anyway. I’m a businessman, not a model” he then tilts Jaemin’s chin to face him, the younger’s doe eyes seemingly bright against the dim light “And more importantly, I’m a father and a husband.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything. Instead, he captures Jeno in a passionate kiss.

Jeno tightens his hold around the omega and pulling him close to feel him against his body “I can sense you’re anxious. What kind of husband am I if I make you feel like this?”

The omega shakes his head “I know it’s not your fault but you’re too perfect— too ideal. I don’t know if I can live up to that”

“Jaemin, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Jeno’s golden eyes look straight into Jaemin’s brown orbs “I’m also in constant worry because you’re around a lot of people and I know they are always charmed by you. You grow more beautiful each day and I don’t know if I can still compose myself”

Jaemin looks at his alpha’s eyes gleaming in the dark “You get jealous too?”

“I always am” The alpha assures him “I’m just better at hiding it. You don’t know how hot headed I get whenever I see your employees or customers trying to flirt with you.”

The younger purses his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in a manner which Jeno finds adorable “What do I have to do to ease your worries, then?”

Jeno shakes his head and places a hand on Jaemin’s cheek “Nothing, it’s your job”

Jaemin leans into the touch “I’m really immature, aren’t I? I just feel like the stress is getting into me and I’m venting it on you again”

The golden alpha pulls Jaemin once again, playing with the strands of honey locks “I’m glad you talked it out with me. Should I help you out? I can take a break from work”

“It’s not like that” Jaemin sighs “the restaurant is doing okay minus the clumsy employees. I’m just worried about our son. I feel like he’s growing up too fast. Four years felt like a blink of an eye”

Jeno chuckles “Are you worried because you can’t baby him anymore?”

Jaemin looks up and pouts “He’ll always be my baby no matter how old he is”

“Sure” Jeno pecks his husband’s lips. Soft pecks turn into heated kisses and Jaemin has the alpha caged underneath him. Jeno kisses the curve of Jaemin’s neck resulting to the robe falling of the omega’s shoulder.

Jaemin always loves their intimate moment, the times where the warmth of their bodies are shared and reciprocated with equal passion. Jaemin thinks the night is special, for it’s when two bodies become one under the moonlight’s gaze.

* * *

“Hey, morning” Jaemin greeted upon entering the restaurant.

“Morning, boss” The two girls at the register replied, eyeing the boy in Jaemin’s arms “Who’s this cutie?”

Jaemin sat the boy in the counter “My son”

“Oh my, he’s adorable! So you’re really married.” squeals one of them “But I never saw a wedding ring”

“I can’t risk that when cooking” Jaemin smiles, kissing his son’s rosy cheek “anyway, do you mind watching him for a bit while I get my stuff?”

“Oh, sure!” The other one beamed, placing the toddler in a seat behind the counter when they see Jaemin entering the kitchen. “What’s your name, little guy?”

The boy smiles, his eyes almost disappearing “Jisung!”

“He’s so cute” coos the cashier, lightly poking the boy’s cheek.

Jisung laughs for a bit before realizing Jaemin is nowhere in sight. His eyes are welling up and the two girls start to panic. In a trembling voice, he asks “Mommy? Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy?” the cashier looks at her companion “does he mean Jaemin-ssi?”

The other one tilts her head in worry “Probably?”

“How is it? Did he give you any trouble?” Jaemin emerges from the kitchen, holding a small bag. Jisung beams at the sight of the familiar figure and he immediately makes grabby hands.

“Oh, no. He’s good” The cashier sighs in relief “until he started looking for his mommy”

“Is that so?” Jaemin smiles regrettably, grabbing Jisung and teasingly kisses his reddening nose. “He’s still not used to strangers but don’t worry about it. How’s the restaurant?”

“Nothing much” The other one spoke, looking at the entrance. She sees a customer and turns to Jaemin “Wait, boss! There’s that guy”

“Guy?” Jaemin follows their gaze, looking at the familiar blonde undercut coming in the restaurant.

“You know, he’s that cute guy whom I spilled water the last time? You’re friends, aren’t you?” says the one all giddy.

The cashier puts her hands together in a pleading gesture “Can we get his name, boss? Please?”

Jaemin raises a brow, smirking “Why?”

“It’s because we’re too shy to ask him” The other girl pouts. Both girls then straighten their stance when they notice the figure going into their direction “Oh my gosh, he’s coming”

Jaemin turns around and smiles at the newcomer. Jisung wiggles from his hold and reaches towards the other person “Daddy!”

“Daddy?” The cashier whispers to her friend who was also in trance.

“Hey, buddy” the customer greeted, pulling Jisung up while the boy lunges into him. He greets the omega with the kiss on the lips “Sorry I’m late”

“It’s fine, we just got here” Jaemin shakes his head and chuckles when he hears soft squeals from the girls “By the way, they were asking for your name”

“Oh, I’m Lee Jeno” He introduces with a charming smile “Lee Jaemin’s husband!”

* * *

“You didn’t have to do that in front of everyone you know” Jaemin starts, walking along with Jeno hand in hand. Summer is almost starting and the heat begins to replace the coolness of spring. Their surroundings are now tinted with golden rays of the setting sun.

Jeno chuckles, holding Jaemin’s hand up and kisses the finger that held the other pair of their wedding rings “They should know who you belong to”

“I’m pretty sure they got the message that I’m not available” Jaemin remarks when the two of them have settled in the wooden bridge just like five years ago “and that Mr Lee Jeno is a very possessive husband”

Jeno pouts, leaning close to Jaemin “I’m not ashamed of that title”

“I know, you’re adorable like that” Jaemin kisses Jeno’s puckering lips before leaning into the alpha’s shoulder. “Are you sure it’s fine for mom and dad to take Jisung? Aren’t they pretty busy lately?”

Jeno rests his head above Jaemin’s “Don’t worry about it. They adore him, especially dad. You don’t know how much he kept pestering me to let Jisung stay with them for a while”

Jaemin nods in agreement “I guess it is okay. Jisung is still adjusting into our new house so a familiar environment like the main house will be good for him”

“Hey, Jaemin” Jeno calls out, making the younger man raise his head and face his husband “let’s have a big family”

Jaemin blinks a couple of times “What’s with you?”

The alpha playfully places his two fingers on the bridge’s railing, as if to mimic a walking gesture “Imagine mini me’s and mini you’s running around the house. It will be fun”

Jaemin gave Jeno a questioning look, still unfazed by the idea “Dad said I was a headache to raise, are you sure you can handle that?”

Jeno tilts his head “Jisung tuned out fine, though?”

“You know what, I actually agree he took after you” The omega shakes his head “I can’t even imagine myself living with a mini version of me”

The blonde alpha nudges Jaemin’s side “Come on, that will be cute”

Jaemin held two fingers up “One, I’m overly dramatic. And two, a spoiled brat in fact”

“If you say Jisung took after me then I’m pretty positive he can handle a little brother or little sister just like you” Jeno says proudly “maybe he would like a playmate soon”

“Is this why you’re being persistent lately?” Jaemin pries “Did Jisung tell you something?”

“What are you talking about? I’m always persistent when it comes to you” Jeno kisses Jaemin’s cheek “but I also want to give what my son’s been wishing to Santa since last Christmas”

Jaemin’s brows furrow “No, he didn’t”

“I still have his note on my drawer if you want to see” Jeno shrugs and nods when Jaemin asks ‘ _Did he really?_ ’

“Jeno, thank you” Jaemin says, interlacing their fingers together “for making me the happiest person, for everything. Did I ever tell you how much a appreciate you?”

“Jaemin, there’s no need for that.” Jeno assures, picking a fallen cherry blossom petal from Jaemin’s hair “I promised I would give you everything you deserve the moment I marked you. A promise of soul bond can’t easily be broken.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything but takes out a red velvet box from his pocket and hands it to Jeno.

Jeno takes the box from Jaemin and asks “What’s this?”

“Something I was supposed to give you the last time we were here.” Five years have passed since then, five years since the last time they both were together in this place when Jaemin was patiently waiting for Jeno, and five years since he was holding onto the object he didn’t think he would have the chance to give to Jeno. It had been five years since Jeno left him in here crying and pleading. Jaemin looks at Jeno’s current expression and knows Jeno is still regretting that moment “Don’t make that face. I actually forgot about this if not for dad finding this when he helped me pack my stuff”

In truth, no matter how painful it was, Jaemin was thankful because it was what made him realize how painful losing Jeno was— how important Jeno is to him. And now that both of them gave each other second chances, they know by heart and by soul they can never be separated again.

Jeno opens the box, revealing a golden necklace inside. He pulls it up, observing the glistening pendant “Crescent moon?”

“It reminded me of your eyes” Jaemin smiles, motioning for the alpha to hand it to the young man. The omega puts it around Jeno’s neck and proceeds to cup the blonde’s face with his hands “you know, you’re eyes shine the brightest when you smile. That’s how it started.”

Jeno doesn’t say a word and instead, grabs a hold of Jaemin’s wrists.

“I don’t know if we were destined to be born as alpha and omega.” Jaemin continues “I’m still not sure if soul bonds really do exist. When we first met, we were like two ends of the spectrum.” He laughs softly at the memory of how they met. He then feels his mate’s head leaning against his “I want you to know that what we’ve been through and what have now is real, something beyond human and something beyond nature.”

Jaemin tastes Jeno’s lips once again and his hand holds the golden pendant.

“And this is a symbol of how I fell in love with you, Jeno”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is technically the end of "Crescent". Next chapter will be an epilogue, notes about this story, and some announcements.  
> Please don't be disheartened yet^^ I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading this too.


	11. Epilogue

* * *

“No, daddy!” The toddler cries, clutching onto his father’s coat.

“Baby, daddy has to go to work” Jaemin pleaded, pulling the crying boy from his mate.

“No” Jisung screams “daddy, stay”

“Should I take a day off?” Jeno questions, holding his son in his arms while trying to calm him down.

“Of course, not!” Jaemin retorts then proceeds to pat his son’s back “Ji, why don’t we watch Frozen? You want to see Anna?”

“Ji, mommy says you’ll watch Frozen!” Jeno says excitedly.

“No” Jisung shakes his head violently, burying his face on Jeno’s chest “Ji want daddy”

“But daddy needs to work” pouted Jaemin.

Jisung tightens his hold around Jeno’s neck “Daddy, take Ji to work!”

Jeno sighs, embracing his son affectionately “Fine, daddy will stay”

“What?” Jaemin’s eyes widen while Jisung stopped crying.

The alpha turns around so Jisung cannot see Jaemin. He then mouths the words “We’ll just get him to sleep”

With no other option to think, Jaemin reluctantly agrees. He sets the TV while Jisung excitedly bounces on Jeno’s lap as they sat on the couch. The omega sits beside his family, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder “You’re always away but why is he so attached to you?”

Jeno chuckles and kisses the crown of Jaemin’s head. “He probably just misses me a lot”

“I do too” Jaemin says quietly but enough for Jeno to hear.

Jeno is about to speak until he was interrupted by Jisung’s head sliding down his chest. The poor boy must have been tired from crying all day. The alpha carefully lifts Jisung towards his nursery room and lays him down. Jisung stirs but to Jeno and Jaemin’s relief, he doesn’t wake up. Jeno places a quiet kiss on his son’s head before turning towards his husband. “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy Jaemin”

Jaemin shakes his head, holding Jeno’s hand “It’s not your fault. I know how hectic it is especially now that father-in-law is handing down the company to you.”

Jeno pulls Jaemin close, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss “I’ll be finishing next week’s worth of work today. So I want you to go pack and we’ll have a family vacation next week”

“Jeno” Jaemin says worriedly. Holding the alpha’s cheek “You didn’t have to. Please take care of your health”

Jeno smiles “I’m okay. I just want us to have a family time together.” He holds Jaemin’s hand firmly “Something Jisung can engrave in his memory”

Jaemin cups the alpha’s face “Please be careful”

“I will” Jeno answers, capturing the omega’s lips once again.

* * *

“Hey!”

“Junnie!” Jaemin greets as soon as he opens the door. Renjun gave the omega a warm embrace before letting go. Jaemin smiles and his eyes travel down where the beta’s hand is clutched into “is this him?”

Renjun nods, presenting the little kid “Meet my nephew, Chenle”

Jaemin coos at the small boy in front of him. He has this adorable and endearing smile that Jaemin immediately melts into. He crouches down to meet the boy at eye level and introduces himself “Hello, Chenle. My name is Jaemin”

“Hello” greets the boy in English.

Renjun pats Chenle’s head “He’s still learning to speak Korean but don’t worry, he can already understand the language.”

“That’s great” Jaemin beams, shaking Chenle’s hand in the process “He and Jisung can play. That boy’s been pestering for a playmate”

“So I’ve been told by your husband” Renjun chuckles “will you be okay?”

Jaemin nods “Are you sure you don’t want to come in and have some tea first?”

The beta shakes his head and looks at his wristwatch “No time. Thank you for the favour again, Jaemin”

Jaemin gets up and hugs Rejun goodbye “It’s fine. Good luck”. Renjun pats Chenle’s head one last time before bidding farewell to the two. Jaemin reaches out to hold Chenle’s hand “Come in, I baked some cookies. Your uncle Jun told me you like the chocolate chip ones”

“Mommy?” Jisung looks up to Jaemin then towards the boy beside his mother “Who is that?”

“Ji” Jaemin smiles brightly “meet your new friend, Chenle”

The toddler tilts his head “Lele?”

“No, baby. Chenle” Jaemin corrects “Chen-le”

“Lele?” Jisung repeats.

Before Jaemin could correct again, the toddler beside him spoke “Call me Lele” he points to himself. Chenle then points towards the boy in front and looks at Jaemin “Ji… sung?”

Jaemin nods “You can call him Ji if it’s easier”

Chenle doesn’t say anything and instead nods obediently. To Jaemin’s surprise, his son stood up from the floor and hugs Chenle.

“Lele” he says playfully “playmate”

Jaemin is overwhelmed at the sight. Jisung doesn’t dwell well with strangers, much less adults. But seeing how his son welcomed Chenle with open arms assures him that they’ll have a wonderful time together. He crouches down to level with the two “Ji, Lele, why don’t you play together while I take the cookies?”

Jisung nods and takes Chenle’s hand, guiding him to play with his building blocks on the floor. Much to Jaemin’s surprise, the two boys get along really well despite the language barrier. He carefull take out his phone and quietly snaps pictures of the playmates. Jaemin would be sending it to Renjun and Jeno afterwards.

Jeno comes home in the afternoon welcomed by the sight of two little feet poking out of the blanket in their living room. He eyes the two heads sleeping peacefully beside the pile of toys around them and sees his mate emerging from the kitchen.

“Welcome home” Jaemin greets, kissing Jeno.

“Did we have another kid?”

Jaemin chuckles and lightly hits the alpha’s chest “No, silly. That’s Chenle, Renjun’s nephew. Probably yours, too” he explains.

“Oh” Jeno says in realization “so this is Chenle”. He has heard of the boy from Renjun a few years ago, when the latter shoved pictures of the newborn after his older brother has sent them.

“Renjun will pick him up later” Jaemin says, taking Jeno’s coat off “sorry I wasn’t able to tell you, it was sudden”

Jeno shakes his head and kisses Jaemin’s temple “It’s fine. I’m happy Jisung found a new playmate. Plus, the picture you sent was really cute.”

“Aren’t they?” The omega beams looking at the two adorable creatures huddled together.

Jisung wakes up and hears noises coming from the kitchen. He slowly gets up, careful not to wake his sleeping playmate. Jisung smiles at the sight of Chenle, a real boy he can finally play with. Playing with mommy and daddy are always fun, but he wanted to play and share his toys with someone around his age.

Jisung took quiet strides from the source of voice. He sees the familiar figure he’s been looking for the whole day “Daddy!”

“Hey, little buddy!” Jeno coos, lifting his son “Did you have fun today?”

The little boy nods his head excitedly and points towards the living room “Lele! New playmate”

“That’s great. Do you like Lele?” Jisung says yes as Jeno places him down.

Jaemin leads Jisung into the living room “Honey, why don’t you tidy up your toys so when Lele wakes up, you can take a bath together?”

“Okay”

Once Chenle was up, he immediately took notice of Jeno’s presence. The alpha greets the toddler, giving him a warm smile that even Jaemin finds endearing. To Jaemin’s surprise, Chenle recognizes Jeno’s familiar pheromones and immediately warms up to the alpha.

“Lele, how’s your daddy?” Jeno asks, placing the kid in his lap while Jaemin is busy changing Jisung.

“Daddy” Chenle repeats as if contemplating.

Jeno ponders “Uh, what do you call Yukhei… Xuxi?”

Chenle beams at the mention of the name “Baba?”

“Ah yes, your baba Xuxi” Jeno nods, remembering his cousin’s childhood nickname “how is he?”

“Xiao mei” Chenle struggles “baby”

“Oh, your baba is at home with your baby sister?” Jeno asks in confirmation and Chenle nods in agreement.

Jaemin quietly watches the two exchange in a mixture of English, Chinese, and Korean. He remembers briefly meeting Lucas at their wedding party along with his wife. Lucas struck Jaemin because of his weird way of mixing languages and Jaemin can now confirm where Chenle got this habit from.

Renjun had told Jaemin Lucas’ wife is having their second child. They sent Chenle in Korea for the mean time so they could take care of his wife the new baby. Chenle would also be attending school in Korea along with Jisung.

“Guys, thank you again. Sorry for the trouble” Renjun says, tucking his sleeping nephew in his car.

Jaemin leans on Jeno’s side while the latter holds their son in his arms. “You know you’re welcome to sleep over”

“Maybe next time” Renjun goes in the driver’s seat and starts the car “Chenle has early an appointment in my clinic tomorrow”

“Drive safely” Jeno and Jaemin chorused while Renjun begins to drive away. He gave the couple a wave before closing his window.

* * *

Jaemin wakes up when he feels the weight of his son above him. He checks his phone, seeing 3:00 p.m. on the screen. He smiles at the sight of the image in his phone with him and Jeno cradling a two year old Jisung between them.

“Mommy”

Jaemin turns around and showers Jisung with pepper kisses “Are you hungry?”

Jisung shakes his head and instead looks up to Jaemin with curious eyes “Mommy, what’s an alpha?”

Jaemin opens his mouth in contemplation “Where did you hear that, honey?”

The toddle tilts his head “Lele told me he’s an alpha. He also says his daddy and Uncle Mark are alphas. Daddy is also an alpha”

The omega purses his lips “Yes, they are. Your two grandpas and grandma are also alphas”

“Then what about you, uncle Jun, and uncle Hyuck? Are you also alphas?”

Jaemin shakes his head “No sweetie, me and uncle Hyuck are omegas and unle Jun is a beta”

“Lele says his mommy is an omega!” Jisung beams “what are they?”

Jaemin simply sighs. Jisung might be too young to understand the concept of second genders and Jeno is still at work. He’s not confident he can explain it in simplest forms but he had to, Jisung needs to learn from him before he gets any wrong ideas.

“Well” Jaemin starts “you know the difference between boys and girls, right? Alpha, beta, and omega are called second genders. For example, your daddy is a boy and for his second gender, he’s an alpha.” He points at himself “I’m also a boy and I’m and omega. Uncle Jun is a boy and a beta. Girls can have that too, like your grandma who is an alpha. Your other grandma, my mommy, is an omega”

Jaemin pauses to let Jisung take in the information. He then continues “When boys and girls grow, they will present their second genders just like Lele”

“Will I have that, too? Am I an alpha?” Jisung questions.

Jaemin takes his boy in his arms “We don’t know yet, baby. But once you feel your body change, we’ll see”

Jisung puffs his chubby cheeks “What happens when I have that?”

“When you grow up, you’ll be like your daddy, mommy, or uncle Jun” Jaemin tries to explain it as simply as possible where a toddler can understand. The sparkle in Jisung’s eyes indicates he got the thought across.

* * *

“Where’s Ji?” Jeno says as soon as he got home. He’d been so excited to give his son his surprise gift when Jaemin texted him this morning that Jisung was behaving very well on his first day of school. He couldn’t be more proud knowing how shy Jisung is.

Jaemin welcomed him in the usual routine. However, there was no smile plastered in his face “He’s been crying upstairs ever since we came back from the hospital”

Jeno’s eyes widens “Hospital? What happened?”

“Well, he’s been really quiet since this morning” The omega sighs “I thought he was just nervous. But after a few hours he started crying. His teacher told me he’s having a fever so I took him to the hospital” he pauses “I did try to phone you but it went straight to voicemail”

Jeno hurriedly takes his phone and finds out it’s been turned off “Oh my god. Jaemin, I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine” Jaemin brushes off at the sight of his worried husband “it’s only a slight fever but there’s something you should know”

“What is it?” The alpha’s brows furrow. He holds Jaemin’s hand and the latter gave him a reassuring smile.

“The reason Ji’s been sulking is because we— I mean I did find out his second gender. The doctor just told me” Jaemin hands Jeno an envelope.

Jeno carefully opens the letter, reading its contents “And Jisung is sulking because of this?”

Jaemin shakes his head “No, he doesn’t know yet. He doesn’t want to know”

“Why?” Jeno questions.

“Look” Jaemin holds his husband’s arms “you know he’s really attached to you right? He looks up to you”

Jeno doesn’t say anything but waits for Jaemin to finish.

“He’s been really anxious of his second gender. I mean, I know he feels pressured to follow your steps. He’s scared if he finds out he’s not an alpha like you and his grandparents. He thinks you’ll be disappointed with him”

“What?” Jeno says quizzically “Did he really say that?”

Jaemin nods “From what I can understand between his whimpers. He’s scared to face you that’s why he’s hiding”

“Oh, dear” Jeno sighs “I have to talk to him”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asks “He’ll calm down eventually and he’ll look for you because he misses you. I also know you’re tired”

Jeno envelops Jaemin in a tight embrace “Don’t worry, I’m his dad”

* * *

Jeno carefully knocks on Jisung’s nursery room. To Jeno’s surprise, Jisung left the door unlocked despite his earlier dilemma. He quickly spots a bundle formed at the corner of the room “How’s my little prince?”

No response.

Jaemin follows him inside and sat at the foot of the bed, placing down a large box Jeno had brought earlier “Ji, look. Daddy brought you a present!”

Jisung remained unresponsive and Jeno walks towards him, hovering above the boy. The alpha crouches down and gave the boy a warm hug “Can’t daddy have a welcome home kiss?”

Jisung slowly lifts his head up, guilt plastered on his tear-filled eyes. He reluctantly turns his small body around to face Jeno and plant a wet kiss on his father’s cheek. Jeno takes this opportunity to grab onto his son and lift him, carrying him towards the bed beside Jaemin. Jisung’s lips tremble as he clutches onto his father.

“I heard everything from your mommy” Jeno eyes Jaemin “I’m not upset. I’ll never be upset with you”

Jisung squirms from his hold “Even if I’m not an alpha?”

“Your second gender doesn’t matter, Ji” Jeno assures.

Jaemin melts into the interaction and wraps his arms around his husband and child. Jeno returns the gesture, holding his precious family in his arms.

“Mommy, daddy, can I see it?” Jisung points at the envelope in Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin opens the letter and lets Jisung see the symbol imprinted indicating his second gender. He takes the paper and looks up to his mother and father. Both Jeno and Jaemin kiss each side of his cheeks.

“Jisung Lee, remember. You’re our son, that’s the only thing that matters”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is Jisung's second gender?
> 
> I'm sorry it's quite late. I haven't been feeling well these past few days (I'm okay now).  
> ALSO, I made a separate chapter for my announcement and notes since it's quite long. Feel free to check it out i you want^^
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING CRESCENT


	12. Announcement and Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a separate chapter because this is kind of long.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS HAVING A SEQUEL.**

That’s the announcement.

What’s written below are some notes I want to address when I wrote Crescent. You can stop here or proceed further if you want to read more.

  * I was really anxious writing this because this is the first drama (like drama-angst) I’ve ever written. This is also the longest story I’ve ever done. I’ve wanted to experiment on writing Omegaverse for quite some time and through Crescent, I was able to do that.
  * Crescent was supposed to be a short story, three chapters at most. But lo and behold what my dramatic ass did. When I did the outline for this, I got carried away and thus, Crescent had more chapters than I originally planned. Some things were planned and some things were spontaneous and before I knew it, Crescent was done.
  * The title “Crescent” is really because of Jeno’s eyes, the famous eye smile. However, I had a different title to it at first that I didn’t go through.
  * During the beginning of the story, Jeno is around 22-23 years old while Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun would be 20-21. Mark is around 27-28.



**Mr Na and Mr Lee.** During the first few chapters, I originally planned to make Yuta as Mr Na hence Jaemin’s character having Japanese descent. Taeyong was supposed to be Mr Lee but when I was writing the outline, some things just didn’t add up. I also didn’t know who I’ll pair Taeyong with as Mrs Lee so I trashed the idea. Although I was writing Mr Lee with Taeyong still in mind, I also wrote his character based on Jaehyun’s features and attributes. So yes, I was imagining Jaehyun with Taeyong’s face while writing their conversations.

**A Year.** The story happens in a span of only one year (from when they met to when Jaemin got pregnant) that’s why seasons are indicated. I know A LOT happened. The reason for that is, they’re not “normal” humans (this is Omegaverse) so the concept of their love is a bit different. I took time writing how their characters developed and got to know each other first before jumping into immediate “falling in love”. Basically, as an omegaverse, I wanted them to have real growing feelings with each other first before they force-of-nature “mated”.

**Sunsets.** It’s a representation of “beginning and end” just like their first and last scenes. They were first seen together (pavilion, chapter 1) and the last scene (bridge, chapter 10) are set during sunsets.

**Bridge/ Special place.** In the story, it is revealed that Jeno’s precious childhood memory with his older sister is also where he brought Jaemin to. It’s actually a place where the two of them “evolved”: Jeno and Jaemin’s first proper conversation (developing love), Jeno and Jaemin’s first confrontation (pain of first love), and Jeno and Jaemin’s last scene (together and in love). Notice they’re the only ones who knows the place and never mentioned it to anyone.

**Love.** I don’t know if you’ve noticed but in the whole story, Jeno and Jaemin never actually exchanged the words “I love you”

* * *

Thank you for reading Crescent, I can’t tell you how much it means to me reading your comments and appreciating this story. Also, feel free to ask any questions if you're curious about anything. I'll try to answer as best as I can.

Till next time,

lifescream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @reallifescream


End file.
